SessKag Unrelated DrabblesOneshots:
by Itsufer
Summary: A conjoined set of all drabbles and oneshots that i do either on my own or for Dokuga and Dokuga LiveJournal contests. Not a series though all center around Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and/or Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Not sure what all will be contained rating wise.
1. Prompts: SPAH

**Prompts:** Stealth, Poison, Anonymity, Hidden

* * *

Unafraid of creeping dangers, Kagome—Ninja Warrior, made a stealthy leap across the rooftops to perch carefully upon the palace edge. Quiet, winds hardly existent, her black clad feet swiftly crept until reaching her destination. Nimbly, delicate fingers grasped tight upon the roof lip allowing her to swing down in agile grace, soundlessly landing on well trained feet.

Flickers of soft candle light reflected unmoving shadows against thin shoji screens. Confrontation was not a welcome option.

In a flash of swift action, she had managed to break into the most impenetrable fortress around, the Western Palace and home of powerful and deadly Lord Sesshoumaru.

The corner she occupied hid well enough, but the chance of notice still too imminent were she to stay in place. Though brightened marginally, the large ornate room was nearly impossible to survey. Stepping as if her ground were to shatter, the petite ninja weaved to yet another screen leaving not one object brushed by the assaulted air.

While shifting the door out of place, a bright and sudden whip of burning poison tore apart the rice paper just narrowly avoiding Kagome's fabric shielded nose. Twisting awkwardly from the attacker, she skillfully created a well concealed distance. Back to wardrobe, breaths leaked evenly from her lungs while ears reached for a chance to detect noise.

Sharp and forceful, a large hand wrapping itself about her slender neck, so hastily pinned the wood pieces dug into her fragile skin.

"Who are you?" Dark, attractive baritone rang sensually in her head.

Raspy yet firm she whispered back to her shadowed captor. "Can one not cower behind their anonymity when against a challenger so fearsome?" A shaky smirk tugged at hidden lips.

"Hn." That familiar response, so loaded yet so bland.

A firm heavy chest was soon against her own, warm air curling beside her face stirring a blush of nervous butterfly within her existence.

"Perhaps one should be wiser to not disrupt private dwellings at all, lest they be caught and forced to pay the price."

A cool wind flushed her body, gone was the man and free she became once more. Not frightened however wary of her position the ninja warrior took leave of the great western home. All the while knowing, Lord Sesshoumaru watched her retreating figure hidden within shadowed walls.


	2. Prompt: Mission

**Prompt:** Mission

* * *

Peering nervously from around the large oak she kept to her back, Kagome took in a great swallow of oxygen before turning to face one of the most well know authors of her time. Taisho Sesshoumaru. Not only brilliant but by far the most attractive being she had ever laid eyes upon.

Heart pushing with force against her sternum, lungs inflating her small ribcage, the girl turned her chin up with strength. 'I am on a Mission.' Her thoughts chanted to boost her bravery.

A cold golden eye shifted from the rather mind-numbing article on himself to find a lovely woman, delicate features encased by flowing raven hair holding a safe place of nearly two feet beyond his seated form.

She smiled softly to his gaze. 'You are on a mission Kagome, get that date!'

His attention fully cast to her waiting figure, observing her curiously with an arched brow.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru?" A nod briefly followed. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, I truly admire your work." She dipped her stance with a bow. "I…" Willful to achieve her goal, the woman sat innocently by his side on the quiet park bench, "I would love it if I could talk with you."

Unimpressed still by her words, he spoke with stoic boredom, "Speak of what?"

Blue locked with cool amber, "You of course."

Slightly stunned, he smirked. Finally an _un_obsessed fan.


	3. Prompt: Training

**Prompt:** Training

* * *

Muscles screamed at her, foot cramping from such an awkward hold. Kagome cursed beneath her breath. 'Why oh why did I EVER agree to this?'

Arms out straight, right leg tucked up with heal to buttock her body continued to maintain balance. Water suddenly thrust upon her back, almost knocking the miko trainee from her stone perch.

Donned in her new red polka dot bikini, her skin tingled as shivers swept through her again. Logic would have dictated water works required a bathing suit, however now that she was in fact partaking in such her mind heavily berated that a long sleeved tee and baggy sweats would have been far better.

A sudden branch narrowly swept her head right off, had she not ducked just in time.

"MIROKU, THIS IS NOT HELPFUL TRAINING!"


	4. Prompt: Secret

**Prompt:** Secret

The glow of her flashlight was softly casting her shadow upon the ground while, with stubborn force, Kagome continued trying to will her eyes to read the text before her.

Suddenly within her line of vision, a large moth began making its home in the warm brightness surrounding the girl. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly went to swat the creature away. However with each pitiful whap of the air, the intruding bug evaded her every effort with aggravating ease.

Growling frustrated breaths, Kagome fought violently against her competitor for light, smacking nothing all about and yet still the moth fluttered around her with a drugged insanity to its wings beat.

In a loud and battle ending move the book came crashing down to the ground. Upon inspection, the human proudly grinned as the corpse remnants of her foe clung to the cover of her homework.

With everything going on, Kagome had failed to notice the humor filled gaze of golden orbs to her side where the youkai lord rested stoically against a tree.

Her frown returned as she eyed him, "This never happened."

A smirk to the contrary appeared on his countenance though his response came as this, "It shall be our secret, little miko."


	5. Prompt: Assassin

**Prompt:** Assassin

* * *

The most skilled being known in the western lands, prepared for anything and willing to off anyone, providing the payment pleased her.

Her presence was elegant and soft, not one would assume her capable of their immediate passing. Slipping delicate ebony ringlets to sit tauntingly along the curve of her porcelain-skinned cleavage, she observed the party. Across the room her eye caught the notice of a well-dressed man, cool and handsome, surrounded by chattering females though his golden colored gaze filled only with the raven-haired goddess in red stain.

Each moved their way to the other, swift and agile, not another soul marred for their place as they joined in the room's center.

Her curved, feminine body sent tremors through his own.

The sensual air of his presence blazed unexpected fires through her core.

Slipping a steady hand in the snow-white tresses, following a strand to his firm chest where he took it's hold with his larger grasp.

Sapphire orbs observed every bit of his perfection. It was a shame he was an assassin's target. And it was a shame that she was that assassin.


	6. Prompt: Katana

**Prompt:** Katana

* * *

"AAAACCHHHOOOOO!"

Kagome rubbed her nose. She had never thought the well house could be so dusty, yet seeing as it was only used for an ancient time machine it did make sense for the many other bits to have become covered with the stuff.

Her hand shooed away the rest of still unsettled dust while her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. The wrapped package sat quietly on her lap.

"I hope Sesshoumaru appreciates this gift." She prayed the youkai lord would be as pleased with this birthday gift as he had with his last one. Kagome has, after all, deemed him worthy of the katana her deceased father had prized in his family line for generations. Unfortunately it had not been in battle for some time although if memory served the blade was quite thick and well worn.

As past events returned to her mind, a frown traced her lips as she found herself uncertain of the long thought out plan. Last year, she had dressed in a satin red bow for his celebration.

Suddenly the gift did not live up to expectations.


	7. Prompt: Dart

**Prompt:** Dart

* * *

Lining up, eye along metal, to trail across to the malleable cork of her target, Kagome prepared her shot.

Ready. Set. GO!

Her slender arm uncoiled, sending the sharp projectile forward with speed. Hopes increased as she watched it go only to be pushed from its chair, kicked in the gut, and sat on by a sweaty fat man. The lone dart barely hit the upper half of the further most ring from her original target.

Kagome thrust he foot down angrily. "Why can't I get this right!?" Certain were her motives, after practicing all day that finally a bullseye would be achieved.

"Your wrist must be steady." Soft, heavy tone drifted past her ear causing a shiver to slip down her spine.

Firm chest touched against her back while a strong, toned arm drew her own up with it, a dart placed in their now joined grasp. Blushing red, her heart beating hummingbird style she did not notice while the man's opposite limb twined possessively around her waist.

In her periphery she caught molten gold eyes watching her glistening sapphire ones; a strand of white silken hair twined a section of her own raven locks. Her breath slide out with arousal and nerves, hindering the voice she was certain existed.

"Your speed is decent; now maintain control of your wrist."

Black lashes lowered in the sensual heat that had grown around their embrace. Hazily, she nodded to his words.

Assisting her toss, Kagome refocused her eyes a bit more on the objective she sought. Together they released the body-warmed dart, and pleasantly for her the dart pierced the very center. Bright smile laced upon her countenance as a tender, hot kiss brushed her neck from the stranger at her back.

A target had certainly been achieved.


	8. Prompts: RTL

**Prompt:** Romeo, Tame, Labor

* * *

Peering silently out at the sky, stars glistening in their best attempt to match the great moon's glow, her eyes softly watched with thought. Kagome's finger twirled calmly along with a silky strand of raven hair. Her heart felt lonesome, she had not seen her secret love in a few, agonizingly long days.

Lips pursed, her chin leaning upon open palm as the air surrounding continued to brush with a cool stroke upon her pale skin. Mind raced back to the clandestine meeting shared between her and the male her heart pounded for, the soft touch of finger to skin, dragging trails of hot fire as each tip went along.

A sudden rustle below caught her off guard and snapped the pleasant reverie she had been previously falling into. Her sapphire orbs searched the tree filled grounds spread about her private terrace. Brief flash of pristine white hair sprung joy within her body.

Making sound though she knew he did not need to, the handsome youkai lord stepped into her view, golden eyes holding her captive. Smiling happily, she leaned in his direction, inhaling to speak in hushed tones for her love.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Her delicate hand rose to express her dramatic words.

Sesshoumaru arched a slender brow. "Who is this Romeo and why is this Sesshoumaru to be mistaken for such?" Despite the stoic nature of his words, his eyes burned with jealousy.

She smirked though soon pouted with inner annoyance. "So much for being your bright angel," Kagome mumbled beneath her breath, not thinking on the great hearing of her counterpart.

Behind her a dark voice growled seductively. "On the contrary, only such a captivating angel could tame this Sesshoumaru's heart."

A giggle escaped her, cheeks pinkened by his romantic meaning.

Hot, labored breath spiked the hair on her neck. "I best not keep my fair Romeo waiting."

A growl rumbled through her back. Grinning, her lips turned to meet his; such a charming knight he was.


	9. Prompt: Nothing

**Prompt:** Nothing

* * *

Signing with ever more force than prior, Kagome pouted wearily while cradling her head in her palms.

"What is on your mind, miko?"

His fluid voice knocked upon her thoughts door, bringing her back into reality. "Oh, nothing really."

Famous brow arched in disbelief, his soothing presence coming to stand beside her bored one. "You are lying."

Her nose wrinkled in annoyance. Sesshoumaru never could be satisfied until he was made aware of her thoughts, a usually humorous quirk to the stoic demon lord. However now she was only miffed he had taken so long to take notice.

"How perceptive of you." Her voice mumbled softly.

Clawed fingers tipped her face toward his own, the topaz gaze always sending hot tremors throughout her body. "Speak," Deep baritone rumbled…

"I…" she half spoke, her thoughts becoming somewhat hazy at their proximity to one another's lips. "I'm hungry."

His brow furrowed again to which she could only giggle while a sudden growl sounded from her gut.


	10. Prompt: Tempest

**Prompt:** Tempest

* * *

Raging with more force than she had ever known, the violent tempest thrust its winds and waters with detrimental speed into the side of their small sail boat.

Kagome screamed while her body was savagely whipped from the storm. Her eyes squinted harshly through the rain, searching for her partner within the craft.

Blue orbs grew wide despite painful attacks by the water drops spearing her existence on the ocean surface. "SESSHOUMARU!" Her throat ragged with aching throbs. No answer. Being thoroughly uncaring for her own safety, the girl tossed about the ship in hopes that her lover would appear upon it.

With a mournful gasp, she spotted a tear of his clothing barely afloat in the frenzy of waters surrounding her. No..no no no no NO! NO! Abruptly her feet slipped away from beneath her already unsteady placement.

Inhaling suddenly her body was soon warm, dry and in the welcome hands of the very person she had searched for. His golden eyes flooded in worry and confusion.

A dream, all a dream. Tears slipping over her cheeks, she pulled the demon close into her embrace, tucking her face into the soothing comfort of his neck and shoulder. "You were gone, I lost you." Her voice whispered.

"This Sesshoumaru is here, I have never left your side." In calming efforts, he stroked his hand through her tussled raven hair.

Her lips grinned, _nope, he never has_.


	11. Prompt: Prince

**Prompt:** Prince

* * *

She huffed angrily, glaring at the demon who strode so effortlessly beside her. Nearly four hours of walking and not once he had offered to carry her, although she wasn't all too sure asking would prove helpful either.

Instead, she devised a plan. Yes, a clever plan indeed. Her steps became slower dropping her pace and causing their side-by-side walking to falter while she fell back. Drawing a sad and wearied expression, a pitiful exhale slipped from her lungs.

His perfect hair swayed without upset, nothing of his person displayed any notice to her actions.

Kagome let out another woeful sigh. Now being several feet away, she felt for sure he would at least acknowledge her missing from his side.

Suddenly, the male stopped, lightening up the miko's features with hope.

"Such actions shall not induce this Sesshoumaru to carry you." She could hear the smirk on his face as he spoke, casting a glance to her disbelieving figure.

"Some prince you are." Her voice snapped with irritation.

He paused yet again. "I am not a prince. I am a Lord." Hearing her grunt at his response caused a low rumble of laughter to emit for only him to revel in.


	12. Prompts: WM

**Prompts:** Winter, Measure

* * *

Winter had to be her favorite season. Kagome loved to bundle up in scarves and coats, sweaters and leggings; such fashion had always proved to be her best.

Blowing out a wisp of frozen air, Kagome giggled softly.

Catching a glimmer of moving white to her side, a bright smile softened her delicate features as the youkai lord came into view.

Cheeks and nose tip were pink, heightening the fragile beauty the miko before him exhibited. Stroking his fingers gently across her grinning cheeks, sapphire eyes watching him with a loving depth, he couldn't help the calm emotion flowing through him.

Her raven her billowed around the furry clumps encasing her ears, locks resting upon the equally wooly rim of the covering she wore to maintain warmth. Such a pale creature, purring softly into his hand. Surprising how one so lovely, so easily ruined, could be so immensely powerful; the purity of her great aura wafting across the snow laden field brushing against his own without malice.

No, there was no other who could measure up to this woman. His mate, his forever.


	13. Prompt: Merry

**Prompt:** Merry

Over the last week or so, the youkai lord had noticed an increasingly odd new look overtaking his western palace.

Greens, reds, golds, silvers, all glittering and spreading out to each empty space all around his home. He found the look exceptionally bizarre and unnecessary, although when grilling all his servants he was thus informed that the preparations had been set up by none other than his equally peculiar mate.

Standing with his usual stoicism, Sesshoumaru hefted a rather potent glare upon an all too happy looking figure sitting on his desk. Trees did not have faces, yet the object grinned without fail obviously ignoring the logical world.

He sensed her soft footing behind him, she clearly thought sneaking up would be possible. Foolish miko. Turning with a swiftness that caused her to gasp, Kagome soon gave him a tender smile.

"What have you..." A slim finger pressed to his lips, inciting his brow to arch with curiosity. Blue orbs looked above them both, drawing his attention as well. Held in her opposite hand, was a small bit of foliage.

"It's mistletoe. It's a tradition, you kiss when met with another beneath it."

The demon smirked before hastily taking her lips captive, eliciting a lovely moan from the woman. Moving with him with passion, she pouted when his taste disappeared.

His grin was still as mocking as ever, always was he able to set fire to her loins. Giggling with embarrassment, she whispered to his proud countenance. "Merry Christmas, Sesshoumaru."


	14. Prompt: Midsummer

**Prompt:** Midsummer

"Don't stop…" Her whisper was husky and just barely heard.

The youkai lord's hands continued their well trained movements, a smug grin plastered upon his handsome face.

A warm breeze swept by, dancing with raven hair in the midsummer night.

"Mmmmm…" Kagome moaned happily, her eyes rolled shut as her back arched in response to her lovers touch. He really was full of such tantalizing surprises, this great lord of the west. White teeth gnawed upon her bottom lip as her body drifted away on a cloud of relaxed pleasure.

Wisping hot breath against the neck before him, his eyes darkened seductively at the tremor rolling through the woman's delicate form. Inwardly he patted himself on the back, glad to have learned how to apply a back massage so skillfully. If she only knew what he had in store for the rest of the evening.


	15. Prompt:Celebration

**Prompt:** Celebration

* * *

Unintentionally allowing the cheap elastic to snap sharply against the youkai lord's jaw, Kagome scrunched her features, squinting slightly as the sound danced in her ears. The male made no move to indicate his annoyance in her action; honestly she was certain Sesshoumaru had popped a screw loose while he continued to silently stand before her.

"Sorry about that." The clumsy mumbling spilled from her lips, tucking in the lower one to knead anxiously with her teeth.

Stoic mask unwavered, narrow golden orbs not shifting from her fidgeting form as she slid a cardboard hat onto her own head, forcing down puffy raven hair. An awkward "ow" came when the band smacked the soft flesh beneath her chin.

Lighting several waxy candles, the match nearly burning her fingers as she worked to beat the flame, she released a heavy sigh then tossed a warm, apologetic smile to the demon in her kitchen.

"You ready?"

Softly nodding, she beamed with a clap of her hands. "Souta! Would you come to the kitchen? We have to celebrate your 13th birthday!"


	16. Prompt: Spiritual

**Prompt:** Spiritual

* * *

Docking another arrow, aligning the point, directing the feathered end, Kagome prepared another attempt to shut up the over confident lizard youkai that had just rudely woken her and then stepped on her last pot, crushing the metal like tin can.

She'd managed to bury three arrows in his body now, and though he shrieked and cried out while the spiritual powers burned and ate away at his being, the nasty little thing had managed to get a nice scrapping grasp at her torso. Even she could smell the blood oozing from the wounds, staining the already ruined white haori before mixing darkly with the red of her hakama.

Gurgled chuckles came on occasion between his pained screams, the charring limbs tainting the air further with the stench of burnt flesh.

"Pretty little miko….will never make a life…with my lord…" grinning cruelty with his eyes.

She growled at his words, narrowing blue eyes, and released the tautly held projectile, its energy flaming white with a pinkish hue. Dead center between the vile demons eyes, she stepped with measure to stop before the crumpling youkai, proud intensity in her eyes.

"What Sesshoumaru or I do with our lives is not for you to decide."

Tone firm and dark, she smiled victorious as the creature was wrenched away swifter than before, swallowed up until nothing remained.


	17. Prompt: Flicker

**Prompt:** Flicker

* * *

Kagome bore down her blue glare on the small, virtually harmless acorn resting before her slumped figure, moving ever so slightly at the occasional breezes ebbing to and from the opened window sill. She really didn't know what had possessed her to take the stupid thing, what the hell was she meant to do with a lone nut in the middle autumn? She couldn't even eat it.

Face partially nestled behind her laced arms, her eyes remained set in the dejected irritation she'd been festering since she said goodbye to her demon love before he left for a business trip somewhere in France. France, damn it. She'd nearly run out the batteries on her larynx begging for him to take her along, but he simply would not budge. When Sesshoumaru finally makes a stand even she is incapable of bending his will.

With a slender finger she spun the little seed, watching it wobble sadly before puttering to an awkward stop beside her arm. Flickering white silver caught her peripheral gaze. Turning in her seat, wide sapphire eyes took in the well dressed image of the youkai lord, his usual low tied hair released to freely cascade down his form.

Arching his brow, he smirked, "I'm kidnapping you to France."

Nearly bubbling over with joy, she leapt into his arms, nuzzling his neck with affection.

"Thank you."

Grasping her close against his chest, possessively growling as their eyes locked before chuckling softly when she shrieked at the sudden pull to rest in the cradle of his arms.

Dark smile shadowing his pristine features, "Victims should never thank their abductors." Then he leapt.


	18. Prompt: Shadow

**Prompt: **Shadow

_**part one of two; part two is the next prompt: treat**_

* * *

"…you know that I want you…and you know that I need you… I want your bad.._bad_ romance…"

Volume blazing, Kagome jumped from her position, singing passionately into the karaoke microphone in her hand as she did so.

" …I WANT YOUR LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE, ..you and me could write a bad romaaa—"

Right when she was being her most absurd, rocking out to Lady Gaga on her TV screen with nothing more than a white tank top, blue panties, and tall but loose white socks fallen at her ankle, a great shadow appeared directly behind her.

Music still played loudly, words highlighting to a singer paralyzed.

"Kagome…"

She nearly face palmed at the deep baritone of the demon lord at her back. He was NOT supposed to be home! Teeth tearing away at her lower lip, she turned stiffly to face him.

Blush reddening her normally bright yet pale complexion, Kagome met the questioning gaze of molten gold. "Um..yes?"

A seductive darkness swept over the stoic façade as his lips drew up in a smirk.

"I'm home."


	19. Prompt: Treat

**Prompt:** Treat

_**part two of two; part one is the previous prompt: shadow**_

* * *

The youkai lord had fully intended to inquire as to what exactly she was doing, but had been met with the unexpected treat of a near naked Kagome, bouncing around with a pretty pink coloring her cheeks from the exertion.

For a moment he'd merely watched and listened as she sang along to some incredibly bizarre music, the words odd and seductive to his ears.

As if falling back into his own body, he jerked from the trance and went to question her about the unusual behavior—not that unusual behavior was all that strange from her regardless.

She'd stiffened immediately, anxiety clouding her bright scent.

When she'd faced him, cheeks flushed red, hair wild with waves and twists cascading all around her scantily clad form. Upon finding such, he finally decided that her actions were inconsequential now, but later he would most certainly like to see about those actions. Face twisting darkly toward the girl as his thoughts grew and danced tantalizingly through his brain.

No inquires today.


	20. Prompt: Eerie

**Prompt:** Eerie

* * *

The cackles of thunder seemed to shake the house; bright streams of light illuminated the bedroom.

Kagome stole a peek at the window as another shining vein erupted from the clouds. She tightly shut them again, counting out the time as she'd learned to do as a child when preparing for the rumbles to follow.

This time she nearly jumped out of bed, her heart pounding from the violent noise, feeling certain that somewhere there was a part to the tempest ready to wipe her house off the face of the earth. She scanned the room out of habit, unnerved but not frightened by the eerie shadows cast from the storm's glow.

Suddenly a warm limb snaked across her torso, pulling her closer to the strong male lying at her side. Despite her beliefs of his undisturbed sleep—which she frustratingly cursed his ability for— the demon had in fact been woken to the potent scent of anxiety and fear which he found curling off his mate in heady waves. This was not tolerable. So he took it upon himself to remedy that.

Sighing a bit in relief, she nuzzled softly into Sesshoumaru's broad chest, feeling more secure in the youkai lord's tender embrace. His nose nestled into the pleasant raven locks; he caringly traced soothing lines and circles on her back to further ease her discomfort.

Before either knew it, unconsciousness had fallen onto the cuddling pair while the rage beyond their walls continued on.


	21. Prompt: Foul

**Prompt:** Foul

* * *

Foul. That's what it was. It was simply foul.

Kagome pulled her foot from the still human featured corpse, and made a few awkward steps before dropping to a sit, her foot held out as though merely being near it could kill her.

Nose wrinkled up in disgust, she unwound the towel from her body and went about cleaning the rotting goop from her limb. Frowning, she cleaned off the foot as best as she could do with only a damp towel.

"Why do these things always happen to me!?"

Her foot was clean, or at least to the naked eye it was.

Staring with irritation at the slender appendage a startling realization hit her, quite hard. She was now naked, in a forest, next to a fresh..ish dead body and her only means of cover was an entrail ridden towel.

"Shit."


	22. Prompt: Undead

**Prompt:** Undead

Curling her toes as she shivered, Kagome clicked off the TV, ceasing the mind numbing credits following her horror movie fest. Setting the remote down beside her nearly empty bowl of popcorn, she jumped slightly when the empty oreos container tumbled to the floor.

Exhaling with relief, she gathered all her snack remnants and headed for the kitchen, the place still dark except for the dull glow of the television set. Her mind continued playing the latest movie over and over; _Plight of the Undead _was certainly the most unnerving of the collection she'd gotten at the movie store.

This was a nice Halloween. Although she rather missed dressing up, trick or treating or partying, Kagome was quite pleased with how she'd managed to spend the lonely evening.

A soft breath of air whisked past her ear.

"ZOMBIE!"

Frying pan in hand, she spun round with eyes tightly held shut, and rammed the cooking implement solidly against a figure where it stopped abruptly. Peeking open one blue orb, the miko found she'd almost "face panned" the fearsome and powerful youkai lord of the west.

"Whatever a _zombie_ is, I assure you I am not one."

She grinned apologetically while tossing out the now quite crushed pan with the rest of her evening trash.


	23. Prompt: Merit

**Weekly Perfection Prompt**

**Title: **Traditions  
**Prompt: **Merit  
**Word Count: **300

* * *

Warmth nestled in her chest as the liquid bathed her senses pleasantly, the dulcet reds and golds painting the room from a snapping, crepitate bundle of flame in the garland-decked hearth. Stockings shadow the pair wrapped together by a mother-knit afghan with vapor swirling cocoa in each grasp.

Curling her toes in furry socks, Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest, body leaning cozily into the inuyoukai at her side.

Slowly the male brought the rim to his lips, allowing but a small bit to slip into his mouth where he seemed to contemplate the flavor thoroughly before swallowing with grace. His nose remained twitchy to the scent.

Blue eyes gazing, she giggled, upsetting the curls of heat escaping her mug.

"It's called hot cocoa; it's a tradition during the holidays."

"Hn. Tradition implies recurrence; I have never had such a beverage."

Tucking back a wayward curl of raven, "Oh, well, I mean a general tradition. Crackling fires with socks hung on the mantle, family and friends around the tree for presents, snuggling up to your lover in the snowy night with a balmy cup of hot chocolate to keep away the cold."

Her eyes warmed as she stared at the dancing blaze but a few feet from their couch placement, bullion haze to her wavy locks. With a curled finger, Sesshoumaru caressed the woman's slightly pinkened cheek, sneaking for her full attention.

Kagome, startled she'd lost herself in a daydream, turned to find herself swept by a gentle kiss. Molten gold witness to her blissful fluster.

Drawing his tongue across her bottom lip, heated breaths rushed across the female's blushed skin. "Perhaps, our union shall merit a new tradition." Smirking he captured her mouth once more.


	24. Prompt: Errand

**LiveJournal Oneshot Prompt**

**Title: **Banquet  
**Prompt: **Errand

_**part one of two; part two is the second to next prompt: foundation**_

* * *

"Keep up, slowpoke!" Tugging the youkai by the wrist, Kagome made her way rather swiftly up the mansion's grand staircase.

"There is hardly need to rush." Sesshoumaru was already slightly peeved at having to come at all, but moving at a near tripping pace was not necessary. Especially for his generally clumsy fiancé who wore heels. A potent mix.

The woman scoffed, "hardly need?! We're ten minutes late to a banquet in _your_ honor!"

"An unwanted banquet."

Dipping her shoulders in a sigh, the woman halted her progress on the steps only to twirl around haphazardly in order to face her demon mate.

Even though she was talking to him, the male decided instead to take the time to assess the elegant state of the miko before him. Seeing as their dress had been so hurried that eve, he had not but occasional chances to steal a look at his future bride. Nevertheless, the time was well worth the outcome.

Held by a body clinging black fabric, her waist slightly ruched on the middle, the midnight textile matched wonderfully with her already raven locks. Breasts held in a horizontal strapless front, the center dropping to a "V" where a plain bow tied itself at the bosom line. Sheer tulle ruffled the edge ghosted her pale skin like a shimmer in the vast chandelier light.

Shadowing feminine curves, the dulcet bulbs lit the woman into a delicate vision before the great taiyoukai.

His free limb twitched to rest against her hip, trail down toned thigh, where the fabric waved and billowed out at her knee, draping her legs as it fell over bunching tulle. Reminiscing on the errand Kagome made, returning with her choice of dress which he found to be not only odd but unattractive, his mind now chose to remedy that opinion as he basked in her appearance.

Pink lips suddenly twisting to a pout, his attention was brought back to the fuming human female in front of him, face to face due to her placement on higher stair.

"Are you listening to me!?" Strawberry flavored breath tickled his nose.

How he loved that flavor she made her own. A finger hooked his chin, blue irises gluing themselves to his topaz.

"I apologize if I'm disrupting your pointless thoughts— "

Merely adding wood to the flame, he smirked, "You are forgiven."

Shutting feathery lashes, a slender gloved finger stopped his lips. "—_but," _she chided, lids flitting open "I was speaking, Sesshoumaru."

Heaving a very uncharacteristic sigh, the male straightened his posture, large hands repositioning to the woman's bare shoulders.

"You are right, this Sesshoumaru apologizes."

Tugging themselves into a smile, Kagome's lips pressed themselves softly upon his own, silky and plump, the lord bit back his surge of arousal at the light touch of affection.

"You are forgiven." Her melodious tone allowing the evident mockery to slip past the youkai's keen ears.

Pulling back to dazzle him with one of her brilliant, warm smiles, Sesshoumaru found himself grinning slightly in return. Caressing a thumb along her happy cheek, easing back to stroke a free wave of ebony, careful that his claws did not upset the intricate wraps of bun and curl, decorated by peculiar shimmering clips and fresh flowers.

She chuckled at his loving gaze, fingers skillfully straightening his tie. "Come on, let's greet your guests."

With another smirk he nodded, the tail of silver hair shifting against his tailored suit. Allowing the miko to lead him yet again, small hand to large, his elegant brow furrowed as a forgotten detail hit him.

"One thing my dear."

"Hm?" The humming question reaching him just as the pair graced the top step. "What is it?" Blue eyes cast back to catch his molten gold stare.

"They don't know you exist."

And the ballroom doors thrust open.


	25. Prompt: Angle

**Weekly Perfection Prompt**

**Title: **To Train a Dog...  
**Prompt: **Angle  
**Word Count: **400

* * *

Lips puckered, blue eyes intent on the partially hidden face hovering above her own, Kagome allowed a blustering sigh to escape her lungs. With smug notice, the newspaper blocking her view of the angle jawed man puffed up.

She grinned at her success. He however, eyebrow arched into silver, eyed the woman in his lap with a baffled neutrality which he alone could convey.

"Yes?" The velvet of baritone caressed her ears.

Bunching her mouth to the right, Kagome drew another breath only to force it out with a giggle, watching smugly as the youkai's lengthy bangs fluttered in the breeze.

Tipped with a pointed nail, a finger pressed down to mush her lips gently just as she had motioned an inhale. Leaning forward, moonshine locks curtained their exchange, blocking the dull light of the room. His visage marred by a mild frown despite the already raised brow, Sesshoumaru locked gold to sapphire with influential aim.

"For what purpose do you exhale so flippantly at me?" His tone firm with words feathered by uncertainty.

Rolling her eyes with great exaggeration she murmured, "No reason."

"Then cease your bothersome antics on this Sesshoumaru." Returning to an eased posture, paper bundled neatly, the man went to continue his daily ritual unhindered.

Alas, not.

Poke, poke, poking her index finger at her word filled ceiling, Kagome made another asinine attempt to call on the attention of the demon. Noticing the taut pull of a twitch to the stoic lord's face made a roll of bubbling chuckles erupt from her chest.

Abruptly and with a swiftness the woman could hardly register, the paper came down on her face with a sudden, monotone splat. Though shocked by her mate's retaliation, she couldn't help how she was left with the distinct notion that something had cheated her.

Puffing her cheeks with determination, she pulled out both limbs and with uncharacteristic speed the woman crushed newspaper between her palms, victorious beam hidden beneath the mayhem that was once reading material.

Sesshoumaru wiped free the mass and bore down upon the offender taking up his lap with her raven billowed head.

"_What_" he bit in irritation, "do you think you are doing?"

Hardly containing the laughter, she smiled. "Playing with my doggie."

In a swift and unforeseen turn of events, her countenance became struck again by the crumpled newsprint. And with classic smirk, the lord purred "Bad dog."


	26. Prompt: Foundation

**LiveJournal Oneshot Prompt**

**Title: **_His _Banquet  
**Theme: **Foundation

_**part two of two; part one is the second to previous prompt: errand**_

* * *

The sharp, gasping inhalations and hissing whispers were the first and immediate responses to their entrance into the ballroom.

Well-dressed tables spotted the entire area, the center was laid out in a U-shaped arrangement pointing directly at the couple as they walked arm in arm towards the onlookers.

Feeling rather pissed, Kagome found she was also incredibly nervous, her stomach tight and churning as the two emotions fought. How could he tell no one? Not only had their relationship been on and off for numerous years, but she was his editor for goodness sake! Fuming at the man locked to her side, she slowly became aware of everyone in the place.

Because _everyone_ was staring at her.

All eyes, boldly colored or narrowly dark, watched only her as the pair made their way to sit at the head of the group. Tightening her grasp on the man, she quickly found out why her senses were trying to tell her she was in stage fright mode. What was the big deal? Did she have a giant bug on her face? Almost reflexive to the thought, she reached up to touch her cheek only to casually tuck back a wave of raven to avoid seeming quite so bizarre.

She felt a tremor tickle up her spine. Gosh, it's as if _she_ were the one giving the speech later that evening. Reaching the main table she calmed her nerves somewhat, opting to ignore the crowd, for now.

In a chivalrous gesture, Sesshoumaru pulled out her seat for her and without effort slid her back in after she'd sat. Soon taking his own seat beside the owner of the corporation, the evening began.

Boisterous and deep the man at her fiancé's side spoke, "I am so pleased you are all here to celebrate our number one author at Youkai Publishing House, Taisho Sesshoumaru!"

The audience clapped, delicate and gentle the noise hardly reached her human ears. Glancing round, Kagome noted the members given seating at the center most table lengths. She recognized several authors from books she'd read over the years, with a bit of a giddy bounce she spotted her favorite.

Omura Kikyo. Beautiful, intelligent, skilled… and _damn_ that woman could weave a story of seductive romance like none other.

What was her foundation for such novels? Kagome was sure her face blushed at the ideas which came. With a small nudge, she turned to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear.

"Kikyo is here, do you think I could meet her?"

"Hm." Gold eyes found the woman not three people away from them. "I'm sure I could arrange it."

Her eyes beamed happily, all the while other gazes never left her face.

Turning back to observe the crowd, all nerves now squashed by her excitement, a sudden piercing red stare ghosted across her line of vision. Finding the source, a very lovely, but very angry face met her blue eyes. Fair skinned, ruby red eyes, and silky jet black hair wove up into an intricate bun, snow white feathers petalling the ties; the woman was gorgeous.

Flickering between her and the demon at her side, a realization soon hit her. This woman was in love with her fiancé. With this in mind she took another round of the room and found at least half the females and two very pissed males were staring daggers at her.

Narrowing her eyes, she felt an unexpected burning jealously in her chest—not unlike the anger she still allowed to simmer in her gut. Weaving her arm through his, being sure to lace fingers with her fiancé, Kagome drew a smug grin on her face.

This was her man. _Hers_.

Despite the continuing looks of hate, she did her best to appear as the better part of her author. Snuggling into his side, she felt slight shock when he turned and nuzzled her hair murmuring an apologetic purr as he did. Obviously he thought her cuddling was forgiveness.

While she could have been terribly pleased that the fangirls gawked with surprise at his affection—something he obviously never showed around them—instead the woman found herself grinning softly, slender fingers tucking a stray hair behind his finely tipped ear.

With a small sigh she mumbled back "I forgive you, for now." The playfulness in her tone made him smirk.

"Would our distinguished guest like to say a few words?"

The world around them finally came back at that moment, the owner inclining his large self towards the pair, or more specifically her fiancé. Bowing his head in a curt nod, likely knowing everything which had been said—unlike her—, and unfolded gracefully to stand.

In a way very like his social demeanor, cool distance shrouding his eyes, he spoke. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate not only my latest novel and the overall status of my work but also to share in the happiness of my recent engagement."

A majority of the crowd gasped and awed, several then lightly clapped in congratulations. However the wide eyed scowls of Kagome's newly dubbed "fangirls" pierced her again along with swiftly attacking stage fright as a hand was held out to her.

Blinking blue eyes up at him, she gave a minute shake of her head, the nerves sending butterflies throughout her body. Abruptly he scooped her hand up, pulling her automatically into a lithe stance with his assistance. Kagome was certain if he hadn't done so for her, she would have somehow managed to fall out of her chair while standing.

Features softening to her, only for her she thought in hopes to ease her jitters, Sesshoumaru cast neutral face to the audience again.

"This beautiful woman, Higurashi Kagome, was in fact my anonymous editor," the crowd whispered in surprise, the woman blushing under the following claps of praise, "and I kept her secret because I did not wish her talents be used anywhere else."

She puckered her lips lightly at the male demon as he talked, a little this for his book, a little that for the great response to it, all the while she was slightly miffed that the reason no one knew her was merely because he was a possessive dog.

Frowning at the crowd, where fangirl eyes soaked him up, Kagome realized that perhaps she too was a bit possessive.

As gold found blue once more the woman smiled earnestly their hands still wound together, she supposed it wasn't that bad after all.


	27. Prompt: Congeal

**Weekly Perfection Prompt**

**Title: **Revelations  
**Prompt: **Congeal  
**Word Count: **200

* * *

Cradling his head to her chest, her own skull throbbing violently from the pressure of morose tears, the woman stroked a filthy hand across Sesshoumaru's blood congealed cheek.

Slowly he raised an oozing limb, dirt thick fingers catching her salty tears as they fell to puddle on his face and neck.

"You are crying." His normally velvet tone gurgled, harsh as he murmured.

Snuffling noisily, she let out a humorless laugh. "Of course I'm crying, you idiot."

"This Sesshoumaru is not an idiot."

Despite his injuries her small fist thrust down on his flesh torn chest, ignoring the unsettling feeling of ragged skin against her curled palm.

"Yes you are!" She screamed dully. "Only an idiot jumps in to save someone when they can barely move!"

With surprising strength he turned her desperate, angry face to his, eyes connecting.

"Is it foolish to save those you love?"

Blue stretched in shock, "You…you love me?"

Trailing mud on her blotchy skin, he caressed the side of her face, thumb trailing her jaw, finger tips smoothing the worry lines by her eyes.

"I do."

Sharply pulling in a breath, water flowing stronger from blue eyes, she grinned softly at him.

"Me too."


	28. Prompt: Manners

**LiveJournal Oneshot Prompt**

**Title:** Feed me  
**Prompt: **Manners  
**Summary: **A pregnant Kagome makes a sneaky escape in search of food.

* * *

Peering a shifty glance around the corner, blue eyes jumping from side to side, Kagome allowed her nose to take a long wafting inhale of the scented air. Pink lips tugged into a grin.

Slowly she tiptoed her way around the edge and into the next hall, her feet bereft of her sandals as she intended absolute stealth. The only sound was the soft shift of fabric on polished wood floor as the heavy kimono layers followed along after her every movement.

Nose tracking down the luscious aroma of food, Kagome was almost too late in noticing the minute voices of servants in the adjacent corridor. She had already dealt with her fair share of unruly demon minions for the day, her mind which was currently set on eat mode was not pleased with the prospect of adding more to that list. Although, she had been quite amused by her choice of tactics, if worse came to worse she could always resort to that again.

Having been too caught up in her thoughts she missed her opportunity to hide from the pair and instead, with a determined panic, the woman thrust herself up against the wall in an effort to become a part of it.

Back pressed into the heavy screens, arms sprawled at her sides with ebony waves tangling amongst bunching silks, Kagome kept her attention resolutely set on a meager patch of light in the distance, her nearly full term belly extending into the pathway.

If she had been thinking like a rational human being, she would have surmised that all she need do was lightly acknowledge their existence before passing on her way. Instead Kagome had found herself distraught over the idea of being caught for her earlier actions as well as her current one, and so was now adhering staunchly to the fact that she was merely a wall ornament.

She was the wall. She _was_ the wall.

Escaping her notice were the looks of absurd curiosity on the faces passing by, luckily each knew better than to enrage their mistress and continued on past the spectacle.

Once they had turned the corner, Kagome jumped back into action. The heavy, tantalizing smell of fresh meats and breads filling her to the brim, her mouth watered.

Since her pregnancy began she had been one lucky enough to go batty over the surge in hormone levels and had taken to periodically raiding the kitchens for something to sedate her ever growing hunger. Or would think up inane ways to wander the gardens in her great boredom—one of which included parts of a bush and a soon horror stricken Jaken. She would bite at servants and then sobbingly plea for forgiveness. She would spin in circles with giggling joy or mope around the halls like a dreadful haunt. Her most odd was that she had taken to acting overly dramatic about every little thing she did.

And in all the fuss Sesshoumaru had then taken it upon himself to have her watched twenty-four/seven. It was all she could to do slip away from his keen observance as well as the occasional spy.

Most recently, however, he had gone about changing the location of the kitchen every few weeks to keep her from finding and dismantling the place. But nevertheless she would manage to escape whenever the smell of food reached her room.

Although, today had proved rather difficult. She only hoped Sesshoumaru didn't find out. Not that she had done anything terribly wrong, it was just rather…strange. A low giggle escaped her at the memory.

"What is so funny?"

The woman froze. Damn. Damn damn _damn_. How did he find her? She'd done so well hiding her way. GAH! She mentally sighed, it must have been those two servants that passed by her. Didn't they know she was just part of the wall. Tch.

Kagome inclined her head, titling back to look up into the face of her mate. Her lips pouted at once upon meeting his stern glare.

"I do not repeat myself." His voice rumbled into her back.

Sighing with a flippant wave of her hand, she mumbled, "Nothing is funny."

"Hn. I find that highly improbable."

Deciding now was a very good time to begin fussing with her sleeves, Kagome tried to ignore the silence he'd left her to fill.

"Then might I inquire something?"

Picking loose a stitch she hummed an approving "mmhmm."

Teasing a lock of hair as he mused his topic, gold peering calmly down on the woman before him, he murmured against her forehead "Why, my dearest Kagome, are four of my vassals missing their eyebrows?"

She tensed at his inquiry.

Purposely avoiding his gaze she scrambled for a witty retort. "Perhaps they forgot where they put them?" Ugh, that was terrible.

A slender finger turned her face back up to his own, brow quirked familiarly upon his visage.

"Well?"

The woman huffed audibly. "_Well, _it's not my fault if your servants have no manners. All I wanted to do was go for a snack and then have a short walk, but nooooooooooo," she thrust her hands on her hips "they refused to let me leave at all!"

"Hn." He eyed her incredulously.

"What!? It's true!"

"They were instructed to attend to your needs, you were aggravating their job by attempting to slip out a window you couldn't even fit through."

She glared back before tossing a sheepish glance to the side. "Okay, _maybe_ that happened. But still!"

Blue met gold as she plead. Taking a moment to trace his thumb along her puckered lips, he found himself breaking at her adorable expression.

Finally, the demon lord gave a weary sigh, his hands drawing up to rest on her arms. "What am I going to do with you?" His exhale rustled her long bangs.

The question was rhetorical and not actually for her, but that didn't stop the quirky miko from answering. Small hands rose to cup the sides of his face, a beaming smile brightening her features.

"Feed me." Her tone playful to his ears.

Eyeing her fondly, Sesshoumaru smirked.


	29. Prompt: Glide

**Weekly Perfection Prompt**

**Title: **Mr. Perfect  
**Prompt: **Glide  
**Word Count: **300

_**second place winner :D**_

* * *

Heaving an agitated sigh, gloved hands tightly grasping the edge of the rink, it was all Kagome could do to keep herself up right on the ice.

Angling her feet to better wedge the blades of her skates into the frozen waters, she again attempted to move, sliding forward, left foot right foot, she soon moved smoothly across the surface. However just as she began picking up a skilled pace she felt the panic of uncontrollable speed set in and with a wobbling stop her palms gripped the wall at her side, narrowly avoiding a painful slip and fall onto her ass.

Glancing up she noticed, just turning around in another graceful spin, was Sesshoumaru, gliding towards her with unmatched poise. Pursing her lips with annoyance, blue eyes narrowed as he stopped before her, towering down with silver at his back.

"How is it you're good at everything?" This was his first time! His _first_ time!

Capturing one of her hands, the lord smirked in reply.

Although she was still a little peeved at him and his general ability to be perfect, she was powerless to stop the slight blush that painted her features as his molten orbs gazed down on her.

It wasn't until the cool chill of moving air began teasing her raven locks that she realized she was moving, fast.

Inhaling through her teeth in shock, Kagome instinctively dug her hands into his limbs, clawing her way towards his body where she resolutely attached herself for dear life.

"What are you doing?!" Her shriek muffled by his coat.

"I'm skating."

She huffed, rolling her eyes at his comment.

Feeling inexplicably unwobbly for going what she could only assume to be fifty miles an hour, she pouted, nudging against him.

"You know what I meant."

"Did I indeed."


	30. Prompt: Sesshylicious

**Entry for a Neverending Title Challenge**

**Assigned Prompt:** Sesshylicious

Leaking in from the opened window, the evening breeze slithered across the exposed skin it found, trailing behind it chilled bits of raised pale flesh.

Turning up a regal nose at the very thought of cool air being capable of eliciting shivers across his bare form, Sesshoumaru further allowed his loosened yukata to slump lazily to the floor he sat upon. The youkai lord released a deep sigh, the quick exhale lightly upsetting his freely draping hair as it overflowed to his front due to his slumped pose.

Folded neatly within his lap was the last kimono his beloved had worn before she redressed in that peculiar clothing and made way for her family home, five hundred years forward in time. The idea still confused him, although he kept that fact tucked safely away in his mind.

Her scent pleasantly danced around him as the wind picked it up and tossed it throughout the room the pair generally resided in. Caught in a dizzying maelstrom of her being, his body tremored briefly at the thought of her soft fragile form splayed blissfully beneath his own.

Allowing the deep rumble of a growl to reach his ears, he mentally forced the tantalizing image away, his general calm drifting back over his thoughts. Settled again within the sweetness he was placed, Sesshoumaru reached a decision.

The great youkai lord of the western lands was going to take a bath.

He cast a tall shadow as he drew to his feet with poise, mildly caring about his state of undress two clawed hands pulled tighter the thin obi holding up his partially fallen yukata. Sliding aside the shoji screen, Sesshoumaru moved with a quick pace through the darkened corridors.

Face neutral to the occasional servant he passed, all quite obviously confused and embarrassed about their lord casually walking through the hall covered only by a bit of fabric held at his waist. Inwardly he again yearned for the presence of the miko; her features would have blushed prettily causing a dark smirk to drawn on his lips.

Unintentionally, a small female servant nearly broke down in tears while he had softly chuckled at his thoughts. Furrowing his brow lightly, he sidestepped the feline and turned into the bathing room she had opened for him. The natural hot spring which resided within filled the area with steam that warmly swirled against his skin, briefly alleviating his labored mind. Ignoring the cowering maidservant outside the screen, Sesshoumaru stripped away his yukata and lowered himself into hot waters.

The heat sunk into his very bones as he lay there.

Golden eyes became entranced by the long, ethereal tendrils of silver hair on the rippling surface. His fingers teased the floating pieces thoughtlessly; somehow this usually peaceful time had become…boring? He found instead that he wished to bury his claws in raven locks, run his tongue against smooth pale flesh, ravish plump petal lips….

The sound of a faltering servant fell on his ears, forcing his eyes to refocus on the still silver hairs hanging wet from his limb. Narrowing molten orbs, Sesshoumaru cast the thoughts away trying fervently to ignore the growing length shrouded beneath the steaming water.

Reaching out to the soap, he let his hand hover over the container with his own personal cleanser but instead took hold of the bottle Kagome used when she bathed. No one would dare question him if he happened to smell of a different scent, not if they valued their lives.

A smug grin graced his countenance.

Imitating Kagome's actions, he eased some of the gel into his open palm, calming instantly at the familiar fragrance. Rubbing his hands together swiftly to work the soap into a lather, he applied the suds to his bare skin.

Massaging toned limbs, moving over to broad chest—gently tweaking a nipple in the process— warm bubbles drifting down the dips and bumps of his well-structured physique as Sesshoumaru worked to cover every inch of his build. Running lathered hands along his firm thighs, he unintentionally brushed the hardening member settled between each limb.

Lids shut as he shivered.

The thick air clung to his dampened skin, now saturated with the usual aroma of the female he so fervently desired. His tongue drew over his bottom lip, moistening the tender appendage as he dreamt of her tantalizing flavor. Clawed fingers gave a hesitant caress along the taut skin of his member, causing a low rumble within his torso.

The warm smiling face crested with shining blue eyes and surrounded by lacy waves of black appeared again in his restless mind. Taunting him with her supple body …just too far from his grasp.

Casting a half lidded glare to the screen, he noted no movement remained in the passage, not a servant about in the early morning darkness. Emitting a dull hiss as his heated palm returned to the throbbing length, he allowed the delicate being he longed for to play seductively in his mind's eye.

His large hand circled the base of the shaft then grasped sudden and tight, constricting a portion of the swift blood flow, the pinkish hue increasing as he held it. With the opposite limb he looped his thumb and forefinger over the swollen appendage, adopting an agonizingly slow pace with the moistened digits.

Dipping back his head, the curve of his strong neck became further exposed as his starlit hair tumbled away from his shoulder. Sensitive flesh twitched pleasantly as he moved, nude form standing in the spring, legs covered mid-thigh by the lapping ripples, cool silver tresses heavily weighed to then rest effortlessly on the surface. Keen senses ignored every drop that shifted down his skin in attempt to join the waters beneath, most evaporating into the feverous air before arriving.

Running through his mind, the damp fingers now caressing his shaft were in fact the red lips of the raven haired beauty, a delicate pink blush on her stretched cheeks. While satisfying, nothing could simulate the way her small tongue would run hot trails against him, or how cleverly she could bring him to his knees as she sucked and swirled, occasionally dragging her fine white teeth along the flesh. The mere thought made him quake, muscle sliding over muscle as the tremor cascaded throughout his generally controlled form, the needy throb of his genitals sent a low growl from his lungs.

Releasing both hands, an unmeant snarl escaped him as the denied blood rushed into the appendage, the painful hardening forced him to arch his back, pale chest gleaming softly in the moonlight that bathed him.

A dark smirk pulled at his lips, Kagome spread willing and labored below him painted into his thoughts, in the haze of the humid room he was almost certain he could scent her arousal, the addictive musk that was hers alone. Back bent forward now, muscle and tendon stretched as he breathed deeply; then lightly, slowly he wound his hand around the tip of his member. The wet limb eased down until he pushed against the base, kneading his taut sack against himself. Behind his eyes, the glistening figure moaned for him.

Pulling up again to the end, then dragging back down somewhat faster, he continued the repetitive motion, every so often tugging or twisting, swirling his palm over the shaft. Soon the speed was intense and quick, crimson seeping into the whites of his eyes as he pumped. Powerful toned arm not once tiring as he moved, his opposite limb exploring his own form at will. Blues eyes memorized every inch of his body, slender fingers mapping out as she went; he remembered her actions perfectly. Cautious claws tracing the chiseled abs of his torso, brushing past erect nipples, trailing down to the sinew dip of his butt and thigh, moving over to gently massage his ass—all the while stroking his member.

The deep pleasure flooded his abdomen, his lengthened member twitching in anticipation. Eliciting a deep possessive growl—one he stifled as best as one on the verge of orgasm could possibly do—as his body climaxed, bliss shaking his limbs as he stood.

Still nebulous in the after effects, the demon noted he had used the majority of the soap to satisfy his urges rather than appropriately bathe. Filling his already worked palm another time with the sweet cleanser, he returned to covering with it, scrubbing mindlessly at the skin while his mind was off somewhere else.

Finally he retrieved a larger portion and began to work on his heavy mane, the silken strands tenderly cared for, rubbed and brushed with the fruity soap. When his nose informed him not a speck of dirt remained, he lowered into the hot water allowing the surface to close in only to burst forth a few minutes later. Sesshoumaru contently ran his fingers through the glistening silver, face softened by the comforting scent.

Wishing to forget his activities, he drew from the spring and wiped down his wet body. Perfect hair already ridding itself of water droplets he carelessly dressed again in the navy yukata, tying his obi poorly in his hurry to leave and return to the room he earlier occupied.

Pushing the waterfall of locks over his shoulder to rest commonly on his back, stoic face reset and eyes clean once more, the lord stepped into the silent corridor, all senses prepped for any and all discrepancies that may try to appear. He would not tolerate eavesdropping. Or gossip. Or the impossible possibility of his embarrassment.

Making his destination, he swept into the room easily, not a soul alive at the dreadfully early hour.

Returning to sit where he had prior to his bathing, he found in the minutes passing that he still yearned for the female deeply. Eyeing the jade comb resting inanimately on the table before him, his thoughts wondered into the memories of when Kagome would sit him down after a bath and gently brush his hair. Fingers looping through, combing every bit with care and affection, her features soft and content to charitably work in silence.

Coming out of the peaceable reverie, his mind registered that he had begun stringing the comb through his nearly dried tresses, unconsciously wishing to imitate the sweet atmosphere she brought with her existence.

Frustration marring his features, he ceased running the comb in the silver cascade and instead unfolded to stand. His powerful silhouette appeared on the ground while he lithely moved to the futon, grand and snugly covered in thick linen and a few of what Kagome called "pillows" at its head. Exhaling a lonesome sigh, he resigned himself to well needed sleep. A finely tipped ear lied upon the cotton filled bundle; narrow molten orbs slid shut while the youkai lord of the west permitted the heaviness of slumber and solitude to rest within his limbs.

Perhaps she would return in the morning? Perhaps.


	31. Prompt: Tease

**Week #103 Oneshot Theme**

**Title:** Reasons  
**Prompt:** Tease

* * *

Heavy, sharp, almost painful as each falling drop speared her sensitive skin. The freezing rain was unrelenting to the forgotten woman in the woods.

Her grasp tightened on the rough stick she used to beat the thickened foliage around her, the flaking bark scratched into her palms as she attacked another low hanging tree.

"AAAHH!" Her cry remained close to her ears, unable to echo past the dripping canopy surrounding.

Leaves knocked free from her swing drifted down like petals of snow, only to become entangled in dampened raven hair. Unleashing another strike as vines and branches cracked before her, falling to the mud slick ground, Kagome cursed once again beneath her aggravated breaths.

Some holiday this was going to be.

Shifting the pack nestled on her aching shoulders, she truly hoped her friends would appreciate her gifts, especially after the pains it seemed to take to make it all a surprise. However, now that she thought on it, fingers tearing through a dangling vine, perhaps it would have been a wiser choice to tell someone when she was arriving. At least that way she wouldn't have ended up stuck in the middle of a great forest, while rain cruelly drenched her attire, chilling her slight form.

Another thrust into the green wall before her, the hard jarring thunk of wood on wood almost knocked her backward. Groaning while her hands grasped thoughtlessly to an adjacent tree, keeping her from another tumble in the dirt, she now more than ever wished to have just stayed home. Maybe settle into a warming bath.

Scrambling awkwardly to stand erect, it wasn't until the flutter of vertigo tickled her gut when she realized her grip had slipped free. Blue eyes wide, she had no time to utter even a shocked gasp.

Jerking her to a stop she blinked rapidly as her mind processed the fact that a large, magenta stripped limb had taken a fleeting hold of her light blue t-shirt. Parting paled lips, she uttered a question not of worry but of amazement.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Inclining her head back to view her savior, Kagome couldn't stop the bright grin tugging at her lips as she watched his brow arch in mild curiosity.

"Miko."

Always stoically polite in his manners he gave a slight nod to her soft greeting, unsurprised how his baritone managed to resonate on its own. With ease the male demon righted the woman, drawing back his limb to rest within the confines of pristine white sleeves.

Somehow, despite the storm raging overhead, the youkai had not a single drop of rain ruining his clothing.

Tilting her head with a smile she murmured, knowing he'd hear her words, "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Golden gaze distant, he snorted a mild response.

The woman shook her head, black hairs sticking to her wet face. So very like him.

Each eyeing the other in silence, the once piercing torrent had begun dying down, almost as if to appease the lord before her.

Quirking her lips in thought, Kagome tossed her bag to the ground, ignoring the disgusting squish and splat it made in the puddling dirt. Slender fingers worked the clasp open, tossing aside the old yellow flap, then after a cursory check of the contents the woman threw caution to the wind and stuck her arm down inside. Pushing around clothing, toiletries, several containers of ramen, and a few wrapped presents, the cool touch of bone grazed the tips of her searching digits.

Smiling, she tugged the object free. Pulling into a stance, her notice locked once more with the male. Biting her lip, a soft blush painting her cheeks, she stepped into his presence, a fine-toothed comb lying in her opened palms.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought you something."

Slipping over the handmade surface, like oil and water, the drops of rain only added to the sheen the piece gave off.

Orbs narrowing, his brow furrowed with uncertainty. If any response, she hadn't been expecting the one he gave with peculiar monotone ease.

"Why?"

Looking between the gift and the man, Kagome merely shrugged, ignoring the truth entirely.

"Does there need to be a reason among friends?"

Smirking at her words, the gentle grin of her features, he reached out and took up the elegant comb. His countenance softened briefly at the female confidently standing before him, brightness never ceasing to surround her happy being.

The demon's comb holding limb returned to his sleeves, only to emerge once more, a bold yet delicate pink blossom between clawed fingers.

"No. I suppose there does not."

Slipping the piece into her waving tangles, his thumb teasing down her cheek as it left, Sesshoumaru turned on graceful foot and disappeared into the wood. The rain already stopped to reveal a glowing sun.


	32. Prompt: I thought

**Prompt:**

"_I thought once that I saw you,_

_I thought that you saw me…_

_I guess we'll never meet now,_

_It wasn't meant to be…"_

* * *

This was actually a prompt for a very small writing site I am a part of. I had kind of liked how it turned out and felt a little sad that it would die away now that the prompt had passed, plus whenever I read it I thought on sesskag …sooooooo, I decided I would make a few changes, making it obvious that it was the two **^-^**

For the setting, if it helps you, it was written whilst watching an episode of The Borgias, so think of that time and place ***nod***

Hope you all enjoy! **:3**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

Heads were bobbing, slipping, passing by. The world became like a tapestry, slow and piece by piece before our eyes, mine eyes. Every decorated crown, colors of brilliance and hair spun with intricate jewels, and though they wafted by with inching motion never once was your face blocked from me.

Your eyes glisten, those bold and piercing gems within your features, handsome and soft. I feel they may breach my deepest secrets, and I would be defenseless against such a gaze. Or maybe, I would unlatch the gates myself.

Can you see me? When that open face flickers across the crowd of many in this court, can you hear my breath hitch as I watch your strong fingers slip habitually through your coiffured straights of hair, gleaming silver in the candle's light. Oh, how that thoughtless tick of yours charms me ever further.

For a second, only a moment, I think you notice my yearning stare. With the graceful air that glows about you, I think, I wonder, I hope, do you love mine image too? Does it ensnare you as much as yours lures me? But can you also sense the person within as I can? When you laugh softly, when you smile that small intimate smile towards your fellows, towards the weak and the young of your realm, hidden heart of gold and secluded grace of compassion beneath that chilling mask of yours?

I feel as though if I were to reach out my hand, the tips of my fingers might touch your forbidden skin. Alas, as the walking members cease their entrance to these chambers, the small world we seemed to live in drifted away and you returned to the opposite side once again and I continue likewise.

You turn away now, following a group of hearty friends to enjoy kindred company while I then remain. My face burns with flushing, although now my heart turns to ice, from the growing loneliness that consumes it. My eyes leave you and I mourn what never was.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Before the door's threshold I pass by, I turn from my lurid companions so caught up in each other's joys, and look back to the bustling court where hidden by the window, blushing cheeks giving a warm radiance to the one person who calls to my soul.

You do not see me, do you? Those eyes of kindness, hairs of rich ebony waves flowing free about slight jewels, gentle air and simple nature circle you like an aura of brilliance. But do you know? Can you see me like I do you? Hear my heart beat, my blood race?

You look away. I thought once before I had at last gotten your attention, but, no. I can do nothing now, and so return to my company. It would seem I am doomed to yearn alone.

**S:** I suppose it was not meant to be.

**K:** I suppose it was not meant to be.


	33. Prompt: Just close your eyes

This piece is a little old, and was reworked in order to fit our favorite pairing of SessKag 3

The circumstances aren't really important in this piece, you can decide for yourself what happened before the moments being depicted. Also, sorry for the intense latest, I simply was driven nuts with editing on this and my other next two new ones.

Please enjoy my dears!

* * *

**Re-worked Prompt: ****Type—** _song lyric/verse_

**Artist**—_Snow Patrol_ **Album**—_A Hundred Million Pieces_ **Song**—_Set Down Your Glass_

**Prompt:**_ "Just close your eyes…and count to five…"_

* * *

Half lidded eyes striped with magenta bore a tired stare at the carpet flooding beneath his feet, bare toes carelessly nudging against the fibers.

For what seemed hours now, the golden orbs had been locked onto a tiny pattern in the worn flooring. There, a few black strands randomly mixed among the garish multicolored textile, curled against a cluster of red, shaped a near invisible heart into a sea of chaos.

Since he'd stumbled across it in his intense focus on nothing, the man had begun to wonder if it was some joke the universe had planted to torment him further.

A slight quickening of the dull beeps pulsating through the room caused his head to shift gently to the side, in wait for perhaps another sign to follow. Seconds dripped by before the droning noise returned to its mechanical pace.

Easing out a near inaudible groan, he attempted to again find the heart furls of carpeting when a faint gasp upset the flat solemnity of the room.

He jerked abruptly, the momentum of his sudden twist nearly knocked him from the plastic seat he occupied.

Petite chest rising…and falling, deep breaths pumped through the frail body lying at his side. Thinned ebony lashes fluttered, partially opened eyes began shifting around the small grey room.

The man pushed himself up, legs dragging with uncertainty, heart quivering as the soft orbs finally landed on him. Despite the woman's sallow countenance, a warm smile slowly painted her face.

He exhaled quietly in relief, coming up against the bed rail to lean towards her, his hand moving to lightly caress her cheek. She relaxed into his touch, her brow furrowing as if in silent apology.

Teeth clenched, his jaw tightening as a wave of grief pushed against his ribcage; he didn't want, no, couldn't allow himself to show his despair, his fear, his utter brokenness… Yet, treacherously flooding against his lids, a drop escaped.

The rebellious tear did not get far. She drew up a gaunt arm, the feathery brush of her skin tingled against his as her fingers caught the manifest sorrow. Before returning, the delicate hand cupped his face in comfort, her thumb ghosting along the marking on his cheekbone.

The man's free hand wove around her outstretched limb, nestling it to his chest.

Drowning further in mirror to his pain, pale sapphire pools, bloodshot and hazy, glistened before him, though somehow her smile never wavered. The corners of his mouth twitched in opposition as he tried returning her expression, large fingers continually brushing along the shell of her ear.

Each tenderly gazed at the other with arms embraced between them. The longer he took in her presence, the more his conscious gnawed away at him. He had to tell her; he needed her to know; it practically surged for freedom within his chest the longer he thought on it. Slipping his eyes shut briefly, he drew in a slow calming breath, finally working up the courage to voice that eroding lament. Yet, when he refocused his attentions to speak, the words suddenly came pouring from her mouth instead.

"I'm sorry."

His hold tightened on her arm, his opposite hand froze against her face in surprise. But in seconds he melted into her, his entire being speaking of his regret "No, I am the one who is sorry..." the words were a bit shaky, almost a whisper, as if his usual stoic demeanor were about to shatter and break out in tears.

She shook her head, the light grin on her blue tinted lips curved sadly while she tried to hold back tears as well, rolling her face against his palm consolingly.

"Then.. let's just forget…" she murmured, "let's just….be here…be..now," her end broke off in an out of breath manner.

He could not form a response, for he was so caught in a tangle of misery and relief, that he merely nodded an agreement.

Drawing away from him, though he was reluctant to let go, she eased herself aside then pat her hand upon the mussed edge of the hospital bed.

"Lie with me?"

Without a word the man dropped the railing down and slipped in, his hands rushing to return to her. She moved to cuddle up against him, and as she did he joined her efforts, gathering her close to his body. Tousled, raven hair rested down upon his chest in a weak sigh of fatigue, as though she had been very tired from a long day's work. Her breathing was heavy in the silence, wracking through her so that he feared she might collapse. The young woman in his arms was like a living doll, cold and fragile.

Gazing as her frame rose and fell with his torso, he let his fingers stroke her cheek and softly began to hum a deep melody, one she once sang to him. The vibrations flowed through each of them in a soothing lull, bending the woman's lips into a small smile of contentment.

"I missed this." Her fist balled his shirt to her chin, murmuring into the snowy fabric, "I missed you."

He pressed a kiss to her head, brushing his lips on her brow, "as did I. Very much."

The purring tune resumed, the man caressing her arm in rhythm. Time seemed caught up in their solace.

As they dropped into a serene state, he was suddenly made to pause when the beeps denoting her heart pace became steadily shallower. That brought on the earlier panic that had been ruining his gut with knots and stabs.

"I'm scared." Her words exhaled softly.

Nuzzling into her hair to hide the few obstinate tears that drifted down his cheeks, he rested his head on hers, "there is no reason to be scared."

Inclining her head, "aren't you?"

Lips parted but dropped as he thought of what to answer, his embrace tightened, "no. No, I am not scared. Merely…sad."

She drew up a hand to trace his lip where a tear had pooled, "…I don't want you to be sad for me."

"Then," he cupped her face gently, "what do you want me to be?"

"I want you to be..happy." Her lips stretched into a smile, eyes tender as she did.

A less than controlled, stuttering intake of breath shook his body as he pulled out a small grin, the one reserved only for her, "and so, I will be happy."

The woman snuggled into his jaw, "promise me? Promise me that you will be happy?"

Pulling her free palm to his lips, a long kiss warmed her icy skin. "I promise, my love, to be happy."

The heart monitor dipped even further, her eyes shut, and for a moment he tensed, until a slow breath filled her up.

"I think… I'm still scared." Shivers joined with her exhale.

His face was hot as the tears he continued to fight were damming, "Shh…close your eyes, and count to five…"

With every second the beeps of life drifted, the fist that had taken hold of his shirt loosened; reigning through the room the flat line strangled his heart.

She was gone.

**~oOo~**

The warmth of the summer sun reached down to him as he walked, the gentle bob of a pendant round his neck dancing along with his lithe pace. Bordered by silver, strung with a matching chain was a little piece of ugly carpeting, its center bore a red heart shape curled amongst the fibers; hidden within the locket, a tuft of waving raven hair.

Golden eyes shut in content, her soft smile glowing in his memory; each thump of the necklace against his chest was like a second, familiar heartbeat.


	34. Prompt: CLSCE

Now, this piece was the only one of my feeble, utter fail of an attempt to do self drabbles last Halloween.

Much like the last drabble and to some degree the next, I spent a large amount of time editing and fixing this thing up for a while before I was sufficiently ready to post it. Of course, I will admit I gave up even hoping to get some eyes other than myself to beta it and so just decided 'what the hell.'

Please ignore the slightly cliché nature of this piece in comparison to other little ones of mine. I do not deny that it is most certainly not my best work but it is something and I do hope someone out there enjoys it. ^-^

* * *

Countdown to Halloween Drabbles

**Prompts:** **Crypt, Lantern, Skull, Cobweb, Eerie**

* * *

"Come on Kagome," a friend nudged against her back for the second time. "It's your turn."

Sapphire eyes glued themselves onto the eerie structure they were gathered around, doubt swimming with maddening speed, their earlier games now no longer humorous as her nerves began to fray. The quick grasps of several hands on her arms and shoulders reinvigorated her worry beyond a silent awe. She dug her heels into the patchy earth, writhing in vain as her friends ganged up, sandal dressed feet slipping each time an inset tombstone came up beneath her.

Voice stammering, "G-guys, really, i-it's late and—"

"Oh stop whining, _you're_ the one who chose dare." Giving the slightest chuckle mixed with a grin, her admittedly perverse friend, draped ironically in the mauve robes of a monk, continued to push her closer to the entrance. Though his glee was upset by his sudden breathless groan, as his girlfriend elbowed him in the gut. A victorious moment she couldn't really appreciate on her side of the struggle…plus, even though her best girl friend had returned to her aid for a brief moment, she was still a part of the team heaving her adamantly into the hands of dark, mysterious, Halloween shenanigans gone awry. Or, at least it seemed like they had.

She stumbled awkwardly as the little group gave a final shove, the mossy stone steps uneven and weed covered, making for a perfect 'Kagome worthy' catalyst to an embarrassing, clumsy accident. After a few weird looking poses and wobbles, she managed to catch her balance, a feat she was inwardly proud of, and, also, the added bonus of not having given her so-called friends anything more to tease her about that night. As she cast her glance straight on, the sight of thick, iron bars bore into her, a chilling blackness leaking out from the rusted gaps of the old style door.

Her brow wrinkled in evident uncertainty, "Isn't there some other way for me to answer this dare?"

"Go on," ushering her hands, Sango spoke in supportive tones, "it'll be over before you know it."

With hesitation, she began to take a step.

"God, Scaredy Cat, it's just a damn crypt." Inu crossed his arms, "ain't nothin' in there but dust and bones."

Abruptly pausing, Kagome spun around, temper flaring, and shot daggers at the teen, the usually open, emotive eyes were now like blue flamed embers against his skin. "Shut up, you freaking puppy," the words hissing through her teeth. Pink lips curled in a satisfied grin as he retracted from her glare, the white ears he wore seeming to droop as he stood cowering behind Miroku.

Again ignoring her backstabbing friends, she returned to face her dare. Fidgety fingers straightened the crimson hakama of her miko's costume as her lungs drew in a deep, steadying breath, azure orbs set with a determined slant, and, casting a forceful stride, she made for the entrance.

The iron bars cried, grinding hinges echoing deeply in the tomb; the clang as it shut felt far more ominous than it should have. She really hated these buildings; her grandfather always told her never to mess around with the dead, and as much as she knew he was crazed, and that she honestly was _NOT _a 'scaredy cat', she never did feel quite right in these kinds of places. They leaked a magic that didn't exist anymore, and most definitely should not be tampered with. Then, but of course, her friends knew all this. Crinkling her nose once more in annoyance, she inwardly cursed InuYasha for taking advantage of her depressed mood. It was a stupid idea agreeing to anything he suggested. The bastard.

Narrowing her eyes, she stomped down the gravely landing, thoughts caught up in an angry haze. Being to busy planning how best to beat the hell out of her best friend, she swept quickly down into the chamber, unaware as her sandled foot missed the last grimy step until the churning knots of falling came, immediately sending that now knotted stomach into her throat as she fell forward.

"OW!" rolling onto her back, dirt covered hands grasped tightly at her knee, grumbling what was basically a slur of nothing as she rode out the initial shock of pain. It wasn't more than a minute or two before she lazily slumped to rest on her side. Black lashes fluttered cautiously, upset dust and dirt now floating about; peeking open blue eyes, they met the rather toothy grin of a lone skull, pegging her with an empty stare. "Ahh!" she scrambled against the limestone floor, bumping harshly into the stereotypically ground-cemented coffin set in the center of the crypt.

Kagome heaved rapidly, her line of sight unchanged. On edge senses were opting to completely ignore the cobwebs adhered to her collar and head, tickling against her neck and face like a stray hair you just can't seem to find or remove. A few moments of silence passed, the stale air returning to its prior state as her heart calmed. Frowning at the still grinning object, she picked at the gravel-strewn floor and chucked a rock at the bone, "stupid skull."

Limbs quivering a bit, she grabbed at the coffin's lip and pulled herself into a stance, wavering as her sore knee sent a sharp pain up her leg. Leaning down, she brushed at her clothing, debris clinging to the rough fabrics of her authentic costume. Another pang of frustration jabbed at her brain. Her grandfather would give her an earful for coming back with dirt all over the borrowed garb he quite begrudgingly let her wear on the condition she be especially careful. He's going to unleash his wrath upon her for months…week after week of historical trivia and proper maintenance of artifacts lectures. Giving a weary, resigned sigh to her fate, her attention refocused on completing her dare.

The building furthered on before her, shrouded in darkness; old, cracked lanterns clinging desperately to the walls mocked her with their ironic presence. She fussed with her sleeve as mildly limping feet walked along the corridor, one hand reaching up suddenly to remove another cobweb from her raven hair. Anxious eyes glanced back and forth at the rusted, mossy nameplates covering the walls on either side, depicting where a body lay.

White teeth bit at her lip; she hated this, she hated it so much. It was like a bad horror movie, where at any second a bloodthirsty monster would jump out of nowhere and kill the unsuspecting victim who was stupid enough to go alone into the creepy place to begin with. And it was that much worse because she was forced into being said victim, a place where she would never be otherwise.

A soft hush came across her back, like a warm breath, sending shivers down her spine. Slowly, she eased her head around, hoping to God that there wouldn't be something waiting to pounce on her. Blue orbs saw the same blackness that she had passed, no shadowy figure or glowing red eyes. Exhaling a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she twisted back to her path, coming face to chest with an unknown entity.

"Ahh!" Kagome fell backward as she lurched away from the sudden appearance from nowhere. Yet, before she drifted that far, a strong arm grasped firmly at her waist, tugging her up and into a familiar embrace.

Face buried in a soothingly scented jacket, her eyes blinked several times as her brain registered the bizarre event. Her body soon relaxed into the gentle hold, large hands pressing her closer as a contented nuzzling rustled ebony waves, coming to purr at the side of her neck.

For a moment she reciprocated the affection, pressing herself closer to the man, a pleasant warmth spreading through her core. But quickly the realization came flooding back, her once hugging limbs recoiled to shove him away.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! You scared the living hell out of me!" her shout bounced off the stone, countenance marred with an indignant scowl.

He raised a brow, a slight smirk tugging at his thin lips. "I missed you as well."

As much as she was intent on pinning him with some serious, guilt inducing glares and cold shoulders, she couldn't deny that she had missed him too. It had been a month since he went to see his mother; why didn't he tell her he was coming back?!

Narrowing her eyes with a pout, "don't think you're off the hook mister." With a sigh, she gave him a small, gladdened smile.

Impatient fingers reached for his white coat, pulling him back to her, tightly clinging to his form. She burrowed her face into the soft fur lining of his hood, unbound silver hair tickling her cheeks as it slipped over his shoulders, hot breath ghosting her skin as his own face nestled into her neck once more.

Breathing in his natural perfume, lips brushing his cheek, she spoke softly, "I did miss you, so much…" pressing her forehead to his jaw, she muttered with an ever so slight grin "…but you're still an ass."

The deep rumble of a small laugh vibrated through her chest, his velvety baritone brushing her ear as he did.

However, soon an impish quirk tugged at her lips as they continued to hold one another in loving embrace. Ghosting pink lips aside his cheek, she whispered ever so slightly, "although, i hope you know.." she chuckled darkly, "..how utterly screwed you are now."

He tensed.


	35. Prompt: Kiss me

This sensual little piece I wrote for Valentine's day.

It has no point, meaning a prompt from a site of some sort, it was simply something I had come to mind based on the thought lingering phrase of 'Kiss me.' I do hope you all enjoy the taste of passion. ^-^

* * *

**Self-Prompted Valentine Drabble**

**Prompt:** Kiss me…

* * *

Heated breaths teased her hair, gentle shivers spreading through her core as he nuzzled the raven crown with a purr. She leaned into his touch, pinkened lips drawing a soft smile; her voice unconsciously humming in tone to the low rumbling he emitted into her torso. The teasing brush of thin skin on her ear made her turn reflexively toward the man at her back, features warming to his quiet whispers.

"What are you thinking?" baritone words grinning.

Blinking slowly, she rested her head fully onto his chest, "it's a secret," her lips quirked.

He exhaled a displeased scoff into the silken waves, "that is not acceptable."

An unkempt giggle escaped her, as she did his bare arms lightly squeezed the slender waist in passive retaliance, although it did not appear to have the desired effect.

Still bubbling, "then what is acceptable?"

The lord seemed to muse for a moment or two, their rhythms synchronized in the moonlit silence, the glow of night highlighting off their nude forms, wrapped in a tender embrace. As he presumably thought on her question, the tingling feel of fingers ran up and down the delicate inner skin of her arm.

Full lashes fluttered shut as she quivered, "cheater…that isn't an answer."

His lips were pressed behind her ear, "I find it quite..." he paused, a grin forming "acceptable."

Kisses were trailing down her neck, impassioned wisps tauntingly moving over her, long fingers tipped in sharp claws ghosting across her chest, down her stomach. Breasts perked at the touch, goose bumps spreading like wildfire; she smirked as the length pressed into her backside began to harden once more.

"You, _my lord_," she stressed his title mockingly, "are not playing fair."

A simple chuckle pulsed through her, "you are the one keeping secrets."

Before she could respond, a sudden gasp overtook her, roving digits finding a new home amongst small raven curls. She hissed, "not. fair."

"Tell me." He breathed along her cheek, the pointed edge of a fang tracing the line of her jaw.

Twisting in her seat, chest pressing against his, she drew up her arm, a gentle hand stroking the side of his face. "You win," she smiled, sapphire gazing deeply into molten gold. "Would you like to know.." fingers slipped up to his scalp, catching silver hairs in her grasp to tug his face closer to her own, "..what I am thinking?"

The demon nearly closed the gap, mouths so close, wanting lips a hairs breadth away, "tell me, Kagome."

She tapped a chaste, fleeting touch to his, pulling herself further to his body, their foreheads pressing lightly, noses brushing in an eskimo fashion, she spoke a soft, needy exhale "kiss me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF MY WORKS!

Curious what is going on with this collection and why chapters are so slow? Are things still going on? What is happening woman!? D:

Since I got a review mentioning how long it had been since I updated these pieces—_which I honestly appreciated greatly __**^-^**_—, I decided I really needed to add a likely unknown reminder for you all. And that something you may not know is that I have _ALWAYS_ had the statuses and information about any updates and/or progress of this 'series', or any of my stories. These updates are written on my profile in the up top under the 'Status Updates:' section, much like a journal post, with the date of the post at the end so you know how recent the information is :3

I hope you continue to know how very very _very_ sorry I am, and _please_ pray for me those that do and wish me well those that don't, I appreciate all of you who read and enjoy my stuff more than you could ever know and I am going to continue and try and get these back up and running. I love them and love you all and if I were a normal person who could just do things I would lavish you all with chapters and gratitude... Someday I hope that becomes reality for me C':

_**~itsu**_


	36. Titled: Sleepy Puppy

Hey there my dearies! ^-^

This is one of four drabbles I have [had] stashed; the other three are still in edit-mode, which can take a while. Now, this piece was something small and insignificant, kind of a sketch-drawing version of writing. It was just an idea that came to mind and I thought I could make an itty bitty drabble out of it so that I can give you all something to munch on while you wait in my slowness land :3

Admittedly, this is a cutesy type piece, which happens to be common with me, and I am sorry for that. Buuuuuuuuut hey, I heart the adorable moments and they make for good short pieces. *shrugs*

Enjoy the eye noms!

* * *

**Random Drabble**

**Prompt Inspiration:** 'try to close someone's eyes like a corpse when you're bored of talking to them.'

**Titled:** Sleepy Puppy

* * *

Kagome rolled her cheek against his silk covered chest, the warm haze of sleep floating around her. Inhaling peacefully, she mumbled to herself, "mmm, must have fallen asleep."

She remembered slipping into Sesshoumaru's lap, cuddling him a little, and subsequently distracting his work. Really, she wasn't intending to upset his reading, she simply wanted to snuggle and breathe him in for a bit. It soothed her, adding weight to already tired eyes. Rather than move her, the demon drew her in close, shifting his scroll to the side where it draped over her. The edges of her mouth twitched into a soft grin as she curled against him further.

Her eyes languidly drifting open and shut, rose petal lips matched the smile from her memories. Turning her gaze up, she saw he was still looking down on the scroll, which had remained loosely blanketing her side, and also seemed to be held equally so in his limp hands. His eyes were relatively opened, however, she could tell. Yes, he was asleep.

She smirked. Ages ago he had taught himself to rest with his eyes open, as he commonly travelled through dangerous and/or enemy territory. The trick kept intruders off and on their toes until he stirred at their impeding aura pressing in opposition to his own. It was an impressive skill, but could be a little unnerving, or, as in this case, somewhat humorous.

Easing free a contended sigh, she carefully raised her hand towards his blank features and brushed closed both magenta-striped eyelids, much as one would on a person who has just passed away.

After doing so, she returned to her dreamy state and huddled into his hold yet again, like fluffing up the pillows when you roll over mid-sleep. Tenderly, she felt him coil around her, his now relaxed face pressing on her raven-haired head.

Then, in but a few moments, sleep returned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't forget!

Curious what is going on with this collection and why chapters are so slow? Are things still going on? What is happening woman!? D:

Something you may not know is that I have ALWAYS had the statuses and information about any updates and/or progress of this 'series', or any of my stories. These updates are written on my profile in the top under the 'Status Updates:' section, much like a journal post, with the date of the post at the end so you know how recent the information is :3

_**~itsu**_


	37. Titled: Is this a Dream?

Greetings all!

Late, late this is…and late i am. Slow, slow i be. I know. But here is one of many at last! Yes, many. I have several written bits and bobs hanging around in my drabbles folder. Unfortunately few are finished, and of those finished ones few are completely edited. Le sigh to my slowness. I'm working though, working slowly but surely.

Yup.

* * *

**Random Drabble**

**Prompt Inspiration:** 'what is dream and what is reality'

**Titled:** Is this a Dream?

* * *

"Huhmmmm mmm hmmmm….hmmmmm mmm….laaaahh daahhh…ahh uuhhahuh uhh.."

Softly she hummed a random tune, the snipping of the blades as she trimmed flowers and brush joining along with her melody. The rich colored buds were now fully bloomed, filling the reawakened garden with a life she felt she sorely needed. Hoping that while working among the nature some of that fresh air would soak in and brighten the black spot growing in her chest.

Her movements slowed as she drifted into thought. She couldn't understand why all this was happening to her anyways; there was no tangible reason it should be. Nothing real…none whatsoever.

Suddenly she stopped, coming face to face with a silky flower, a golden, sleek, elegant petaled flower that did not belong amongst the others. It was different, it was strange and out of place. She didn't even know where it came from. But still, the tall flower silently looked on at her, while she cast a mesmerized blue gaze at it.

A breeze swept through the patch of green she worked, jostling the gilded plant with a waving bob.

"Hm…" she hummed.

It's like his eyes. …His eyes…

"_What are you thinking, Kagome?"_

_She titled her head slightly towards the man sitting at her side, a listless expression on her features. "Nothing really. Just enjoying the…" a contented sigh slipped past her lips, which then curled into a minute smile "…the nothingness."_

_Soon, the dusky haze of sunset began to cast a gentle glow on the pair. _

_She had never felt so at peace before, it was some sort of serene yet pleasant…love? Honestly, she had never felt real love before; she didn't know what it was meant to be like. Maybe she was simply imagining it. How could she differentiate between such an intense emotion and a fleeting dream? But, she supposed she did know one thing about it. She didn't want to let it go… _

_A warm gust of air wafted against her neck, the tip of a nose trailing along with it. She huffed a gladdened chuckle, leaning into the affectionate touch and joining with the nuzzle he gave. _

_For several minutes they rested against one another, his face nestled in her hair as she lay on his shoulder._

"_Kagome."_

_She turned her head up slightly, peeking open her eyes in eased curiosity to catch his own._

"_Yes?"_

_He just looked down at her, the words speaking through his expression alone._

_She pulled away to better see him, her once happy visage and blissful air changing abruptly._

"_No, you can't."_

_His molten eyes shut in visual confirmation. "I must." _

_The embrace they shared left her as the man stood, his movement's fluid and captivating._

_Kagome's saddened gaze followed his figure, her body leaning forward, anxious fingers grasping at the blades of green grass beneath her. "No, wait, please. You can't leave, not yet."_

"_It is time." _

_Without looking back, he turned from her, steadily walking across the field._

"_No please, please wait..." her voice had grown a little urgent as her pleading continued._

_Scrambling up, she went after his retreat, the silvery white glow of his free flowing hair was like a beacon to her worries. Almost jumping to catch him, her hand stretched out to grasp his equally snowy sleeve._

_Fingers just shy, she echoed again, "Wait!" _

_Still he did not stop. _

_Water began to blur her vision, tears slipping free as she cried out. "STOP! Please don't leave me! PLEASE!"_

_Her heart skipped a beat as the silken fibers bunched firmly in her hand, jerking the man out of his pace. Unleashing a shaky sigh of relief, her lips parted to speak once more, yet softly this time. However, just as a smile had come back to her, the words on the tip of her tongue, his sleeve began to fade._

_Sapphire widening, the tears seemed to freeze as she did, watching in shock as he dissipated, vanishing like a dreamy smoke drifts off into the atmosphere. _

"_..wait.." her voice quiet, mumbling, "wait…wait…"_

_Taking a deep, sobbing breath, she jabbed her hand out to catch him in a final effort, her screaming exhale rang in unison as her fist closed, "WAAAIITT!"_

A snipping sound echoed, the slick metallic friction of polished blades biting at something thick yet malleable. Something...something… Her eyes flew open, reality returning just soon enough to catch the moment that golden bloom tumbled from its place. Watching the fall, it was as if the world slowed, the snip of decapitated flesh as the stalk was broken from its poised head of bullion petals.

She just stared blankly, stunned and unmoving. What had she done?

Quickly, time returned and the bud dropped onto her lap. A few tears slid down her cheeks, her hands tenderly slipped beneath the flower top and lifted it closer to her distraught stare.

"What is wrong with me?" she mused under her breath, her thumb lightly caressing the delicate, smooth petals.

As much as she felt this love, a love she couldn't even truthfully say was that, she was also being plagued by something else. A complete opposite, yet still wholly unknown, was an utter sense of despair. A black hole growing inside and she simply could not pinpoint why this was happening to her. It made no sense; nothing was making sense anymore.

It was just a dream. …Right? But how...why did it feel so real?

The lonely bloom in her cupped hold was cool against her skin; it looked almost pale somehow. No, this was only a flower. It couldn't pale, it wasn't alone, and it wasn't meant to be warm.

Right?

Her entire world had become a land of uncertainty; she constantly questioned everything that came to her. It all seemed to have started with the dreams. With him. But she didn't even know him! Why, why was this strange man always there? Always bringing on these emotions she had never known and probably weren't true, regardless.

An escaped tear hit a petal; her mind focused to see she had been crushing the flower a little. She released a small, nervous chuckle. It would appear the usually peaceful act of maintaining her garden was no longer quelling her frenzied thoughts.

Maybe she wasn't able to do these things, maybe the reason that place of serenity felt so genuine, was because that realm of sweet imaginings was reality and all this had become the dreams.

Abruptly she laughed, loud and full resignation, a silly acceptance of how crazy she sounded.

Rocking a bit on her heels, she drew up into a stance, the bud still in the cradle of her hands. A bit languidly she turned and walked to the open screen, her attention not drifting from the golden flower, the golden eyes looking back at her.

What is dream, and what is reality? She didn't know anymore. Nevertheless, she knew that any place this strange man was, this being that instilled a purposeful, wondrous tangle of emotions, that was were she wanted to be. That was her truth.

That was _her_ reality.

* * *

**Don't forget!**

Curious what is going on with this collection and why chapters are so slow? Are things still going on? What is happening woman!? **D:**

Something you may not know is that I have _**ALWAYS**_ had the statuses and information about any updates and/or progress of this 'series', or any of my stories. These updates are written on my profile in the top under the 'Status Updates:' section, much like a journal post, with the date of the post at the end so you know how recent the information is **:3**

_**~itsu**_


	38. Titled: Hold Me Now

I recommend that you listen to the song prior to reading, so you get a feel for the lyrics and the music itself. I personally imagine it at a slower tempo for this piece, as well as the last run of the chorus being slower and more like the first.

The italicized and bolded words are the lyrics, just italicized words are flashbacks. Breaks that only have a period are simply to ensure the break up of the piece so that the feel is maintained. And i used ````` in order to maintain the spaces that i couldn't get to stay in place, they made the lyrics look nicer, it doesn't as much with the ````` but well, not much i can do.** :/**

* * *

**Random Drabble**

**Prompt: Type****—** _song/lyrics_

**Artist**—_Red_ **Album**—_Release the Pain_ **Song**—_Hold Me Now_

**Prompt Inspiration****:**_ "…hold me now, 'til the fear is leaving, I am barely breathing…crying out, these tired wings are falling, I need you to catch me…" and whole song_

**Titled:**_ Hold Me Now_

* * *

_**Fall asleep to dreams of home…**_

She took a slow breath, the salty bite of crisp waters filling her nose in a painful taunt of nostalgia.

_**Where the waves are crashing…**_

A few pebbles rolled beneath her shoes, the bits of gravel tumbling forward to drop the near eighty-foot plunge into the rolling, crash upon crash of maelstrom seas. The darkening haze of a stormy night was creeping in.

_**The only place I've ever known…  
**_`````**_Now the future has me…._**

Memories danced a chaotic, beautiful waltz behind her closed lids…

Warmth ensconcing her cold shoulders, soft caresses to ease her lonesome days, a heated smash of lips heightening her joy, and the fierce tangling of limbs to ignite her passionate desires.

But the memories…they quickly grew sharp and tangy, agonizing and full of crippling regret. She could practically hear the shouting cruelties that left her tongue without restraint…

'_STOP!' she pushed against his chest, forcing the man away once more. 'Stop trying to…to fix me' her words stumbling as she spoke hastily, 'I don't need to be saved!'_

_His outreaching limb was slapped away in her moment of anguish, somehow only perpetuating her fitful cries. 'I'm...' she huffed, clamoring to find the right things to say, 'I'm not a-a broken doll that just needs a little glue and coat of paint!' She hissed a little as she bit her lip, tears slipping out, 'I'm not some damsel in distress waiting for a knight in shining armor to whisk me away!'_

_Her hands fluttered just as hectically as her words, everything was screaming in her mind to be free, everything was drowning her and there seemed to be nothing to stop it._

'_I don't need you and I don't need this..this...whatever the hell this is supposed to be!" The heated tears were growing thick, painting her flushed cheeks, 'I don't need anybody!'_

_Her red-rimed eyes were wide and irate; the glimmering blue fastened on shocked, quickly angering golden ones._

_Abruptly he turned, severing their link entirely without a sound or expression whatsoever. So very like him. And, in some twisted way, that was far more soul crushing than any lashing response could ever be._

Then, like a biting whip to her spine, her world was ripped apart; and the days that came, the days that would be, were suddenly filled with a heartbroken guilt that choked her.

.

_**I see the fire in the sky…**_

The crack of thunder shook the air.

_**See it all around me…**_

The blinding flash of lightening lit up the blackening atmosphere.

_**I said the past is dead, the life I had is gone…  
**_`````**_I said I won't give up…_**

But somewhere, somewhere deep inside she knew, she could feel the deception laced within, growing like weeds upon her carefully constructed walls. Shielding her innermost being, keeping the years of turmoil away. However, despite the vines of truth trying to reach over the blockade, she continued to cut, sealing each piece away in the iron box of her mind. Choosing to instead let the sweet lies feed her steadily dying days.

``````````**Until I see the sun…**

And yet, the slight, abrupt patter of rain began to descend on the world.

.

_**Hold me now…**_

Her fingers gripped the thick fabric on her shoulders, pretending to be strong arms that were no longer there.

'_**Til the fear is leaving…**_

Tears were tenuously holding onto the lashes of her closed eyes.

_**I am barely breathing…**_

Shaking breaths pulsed her chest, steadily growing rapid.

Every moment ran through her mind so terribly fast that it was fragmented into slow motion. Fury and confusion and fear coursed through her veins from memory to reality. The look in her eyes, the pain in his that she had never been able to see before, but which now tormented her. She wanted it all to be a dream. She wanted to take his hand, that previously searching hand, and keep it wrapped tight to her body forever.

Why can't she just open her eyes, and have it all be a dream?

.

_**Waking up and letting go…**_

Reflexive and yearning, her sapphire eyes opened, a bright and peaceful glow meeting her gaze in place of the chilling storm. The light enveloped her, the weeks and months all suddenly melted away.

_**To the sound of angels…**_

A voice reached her ears.

In curious anticipation, she leaned towards it, coming face to face with the very person ravaging her thoughts. Tentatively her hand moved of its own accord, wanting desperately to see if this were real...how could it be real?

_**Am I alive or just a ghost…  
**_`````_**Haunted by my sorrows…**_

Yet, as her fingertips met the alabaster skin, they dipped past, falling into the face rather than touching it. Before her eyes he faded, the one person she needed to be there, the one she was too ashamed to seek…and then, it was all too late for anything.

_**Hope is slipping through my hands…**_

_She screamed, the piercing noise so loud it seemed as if it weren't really there. Her legs buckled, dropping her harshly to the floor._

_No…no, it can't be, he can't be… Her nails raked up her scalp, eyes locked in horror on the bland carpeting. This wasn't right, this can't be, it CAN'T! Her limbs shook as the wretched chant was shouted over and over in her head._

_Somehow hours passed by. Her throat no longer unleashed her lament, but that didn't stop her from forcing raw, soundless cries into the now empty room. The tears that welled had long since fallen, dried and crusted on her cheeks. Every minute that slipped past was nothing but silence._

_It felt as if she hadn't taken a single breath since the man told her. Since he said those words… 'I'm sorry, but…'_

_There was no need for more, she knew, she felt… Nevertheless, there was some treacherous part of her that needed to hear it, the affirmation she dreaded._

'…_Kagome, I'm afraid he didn't make it.'_

_**Gravity is taking hold…**_

_Her universe shattered; the splintered pieces ripping into her heart, knives all across her skin._

Reality came back full force as a gust of freezing rain thrashed vigorously into her huddled stance, rocking her as she stood on the precarious ledge.

Lightly shaking her head, a tangled mess of ebony hair bristled and rubbed against her wet face. She had listened to the voice before, and it beckoned again.

_**Said I'm not afraid, that I am brave enough…  
**__`````**I will not give up…  
**__``````````**Until I see the sun…**_

But it's all just a lie.

.

In a second, a peremptory breath filling her lungs, she coiled at the edge of the abyss.

.

And she jumped.

.

_**Hold me now…**_

She whispered soundlessly in the rushing air.

'_**Til the fear is leaving…  
**_`````**I am barely breathing…**

Her eyes squeezed tighter, tears whipping by.

_**Crying out…**_

The salt of sorrow and sea burning like ice.

_**These tired wings are falling…**_

A last broken exhale crushed free from her weary lungs.

_**I need you to catch me…**_

I need you…

.

_**As I burn…**_

She dipped in her chin.

**As I break…**

Her fingers laced together.

_**I can't take it anymore…**_

Hands held tight against her chest.

_**I return to the place…**_

The roar of beating waves disrupted the rushing hiss of her downfall.

_**Where the water covers over everything…**_

Like hitting concrete, she broke the surface; glacial daggers of overwhelming pressure sucked her in, disorienting every muscle in her body.

_**Rescue me somehow…**_

Please…

.

_**Hold me now…**_

Soon the weight was constant, the thrashing of waves gone.

'_**Til the fear is leaving…**_

Everything was dark.

_**I am barely breathing…**_

Everything was numb.

_**Crying out…**_

She wanted to scream, she wanted him to hear, to know…

_**These tired wings are falling…**_

She had lied.

She wanted him to help her, to save her. She wanted him to be her knight in shining armor, rushing in on his valiant stead to whisk her away into a happily ever after at long last.

_**I need you to catch me…**_

She needed it…

.

The water was soon becoming still and obscure, the pressure building. Her chest was tight, completely and unbearably hollow, waiting to rupture in the void.

.

_**Hold me now…**_

It was all so black and cold.

'_**Til the fear is leaving…**_

It won't go away…

_**I am barely breathing…**_

. . .

.

Moving past in wisps of grey, the clouds above began to splinter, patches of open sky shining through. A clear break gradually developed, illuminating the lush green of the grass-covered cliff, vibrant flowers gladdened to see the light once again. The radiant flame of an evening sun finally returned to its rightful place, casting bright glimmers and shines off the calming ocean beneath its watch.

Almost as fast as it appeared, the storm had past, and the world could once again see the sun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This drabble, and the frozen second in time my art doodle this is paired with represents, was done to express several dark and wholly complex emotions associated with the crippling mental illness of Depression. However, I want to make clear that it is not my intent to portray any romanticism of said depression and suicide.

For me, the song used as inspiration for these two works epitomized a familiar cry. A battle cry, a broken cry, an expression of meeting the depths and searching for relief. While in actuality there is a tone of hope in the song, I chose to use it to show how one tries to trick themselves into believing all will be fine, when in fact it merely masks the despair within. How there are always those indestructible straws, the ones embody everything, that break the back of our resolve in finality, letting all collapse into ruin no matter what we do.

This is a small moment to a long story of pain; Kagome's pain.

For more info on the background meaning to this piece, please see the description of my drawing, posted on Dokuga and deviantART, entitled 'Hold me Now'.

Oh, and don't forget, i _**ALWAYS**_ post the statuses and information about any updates and/or progress of this 'series', or any of my stories on my profile. **^-^**


	39. Titled: I'm Only Human

It's not really necessary to listen to the song first, but you can, it's a good song.** C:**

Anyways, this is posted later than I intended, but here it is! Also, this is the last dark drabble I will be posting for a while, so no worries about that. Nicer, general, cute, sexy stuff is being worked on!** ^-^**

* * *

**Random Drabble**

**Prompt: Type****—** _song/lyrics_

**Artist**—_Christina Perri_ **Album**—_Human_ **Song**—_Human_

**Prompt Inspiration****:**_ "…cause I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down, I'm only human, and I crash and I break down…"_

**Titled:**_ I'm Only Human_

* * *

The sounds and scents of battle weighed heavily in the air. Wave after wave of combatants surging towards him; it seemed there would be not a dozen cast down when another two would appear to stand in their place.

Sesshoumaru swung his blade yet again, wiping out several more as his poison tipped claws tore through the weapons heading for his open flank. A mirthless quirk of his brow responded while they fell; nothing abnormal, completely expected, completely without challenge. An endless nest of inferior beings. But still, they _were_ many, and even he was growing weary. No doubt Kagome was feeling likewi—

Abruptly he stopped, a new blood scent broke into the mass, one strong and terribly familiar. With his nose following the direction, he swiftly turned to see her drop to her knees, a long, weathered sword being drawn from her back as she did. The world nearly froze as he watched her jerk, a small gasp slipping free, as the blade was wrenched from her body.

In a second of blind fury, his sword erupted a crippling blast of power, extinguishing all those that encircled him and thusly creating a path. Then, like a flash of silver in the cerise atmosphere, he quickly made for her, catching her shocked form just before she could reach the muddied earth. Cradling the top half of her body with his arm, he gently knelt down. His eyes were frantically shifting from her wound to her face, her face to her wound; his ears were ringing as the sound of her heart screamed with every agonizing beat.

Kagome lifted one of her hands, which had been resting instinctively on her ruptured torso, and looked somewhat mystified at the dark blood covering her hand; slick and hot, growing thicker with each passing moment. The wound appeared to have broken its way out from the bottom of her ribcage, evidently missing her spine, though that hardly mattered now. Her entire body was beginning to shake. She could feel the hot liquid soaking her clothes, pooling and dripping down her sides to finally join the many stains painting the ground. The moist warmth that stuck tightly to her body was strangely somewhat comforting, despite the growing chill that warmth had caused. It took a few moments before she was able to look from her hand to the face hovering over hers; the features were calculating, as if trying franticly to figure something out. Soon she felt him force his large hand against her wound, pressing hard, trying to stop the rush of blood.

His thoughts were moving faster than he could catch them. There must be something, something to do, there must be. He could practically hear her body cry as the life slipped away. He had to stop it.

Blood was gradually oozing from her mouth, dripping down the sides in hot and sticky streams, adding on to the filth covering her clammy skin. She shivered more intensely than before, her breaths becoming loud and rapid as she struggled for a full gasp of air.

In an effort to get Sesshoumaru to stop fussing and look at her, she placed her hand over his.

Heaving a whisper, "look.." she choked a little and couldn't finish her statement, but it seemed to come across as he then turned his face on hers for the first time since he arrived at her side.

There was an indescribable look in his eyes, like his mind was on overdrive and no emotion could settle long enough to have any lasting visual impact.

Her lips quivered, her teeth started to chatter as the heat of her blood seeped further still despite the strong hold the demon had on her wound. She coughed a little, blood continuing to drip down her cheeks, "Sess…"

He closed his eyes and turned away, his hand pressing further, his cradling arm drawing her closer to him.

She shifted her other arm slightly, trying to move up to his chin, but she couldn't seem to gather the strength and instead her hand merely tightened over his. With a little more force, she echoed her call, "Sess…"

Still he didn't look, his lip twitching, a fang pressing into the thin skin.

Again she tried, "Sesshoumaru…"

"No." He growled, his body curling against her, his hand forcing ever harder on her wound as if his will alone could stop the flow.

"It..is.." she drew in several shaky, gurgling breaths, blood seeping out as she tried to speak. "...I'm..dy.."

"NO." He hissed sharply. "You are fine. I know many to have survived greater wounds than this."

The alabaster glow of his face was nearer to hers, though his eyes were angrily kept shut, not wanting to look, to see what he refused to be real.

Slowly, trembling with effort, Kagome managed to bring her hand up to lightly touch his cheek. He partially opened his eyes, and as he saw her, his features dropped a bit of the rage that burned within him. Instead, an utter sense of helplessness flooded his gaze, seeming to drown him no matter how hard he tried to swim.

"You..for.." she sucked in another small breath, "..g-get.." With the last of her strength she brushed her fingers against his jaw, coughing out some of the thickening blood as she tried to maintain herself as best as she could for him. "I'm..only...human.." she shook intensely, her lungs straining for a few meager wisps of air as her body further endeavored to force itself to live, but was failing nonetheless.

His golden eyes stared powerless, his hand still firmly held against her wound, the bleeding having lessened though not because he suppressed it. She searched his face as he did, biting her shuddering lips and trying to smile. Her body was white among darkening crimson, her eyes seeming distant though she forced them to be as steady as she could manage.

Determinedly, she drew in a small, shuttering gasp, a few tears managing to slip free in spite of her resolve, "S.." she took another breath, "Se…" and then her features simply stopped.

There was no drifting, no chance of goodbyes; it was as if she merely ceased in the flow time.

Her eyes were gazing up at him, but the now paler blue did not really see. Her lips remained parted, forever holding her last words from him. Her body was cool, the heat of her blood diminished, all becoming a sticky, rusty, reddish-brown as it coagulated and decayed into the already blood soaked air.

For a while he just stared at her, holding her to his chest, his hand still resting on her wound which no longer bled. She was there, but she wasn't; she had left without goodbye, they couldn't ever get goodbye. All he had was this mortal shell. Everything her, everything was gone. Her scent was no longer her somehow, her gaze, her hair, her lips…it was strangely barren of anything, like her death effected even the subtleties of her appearance. She was gone. She was really, completely gone…gone…..

His lips quivered as he fought the sorrow, lowering his head to hers. A fang still barred once again pierced into the tender skin of his bottom lip as a rogue tear slid down his cheek, dropping onto hers.

Reluctantly his hand on her moved to retrieve the sword lying at his side. A deep, rumbling growl grew within him as he swiftly thrust the weapon into the earth before them, his face moving to gaze into the power he and the blade shared. Exhaling a dark howl, a terrible, ear-piercing cry that resonated through the metallic night, he unleashed all his destructive power like a nuclear blast. Every being left standing prior to her downfall, whether good or bad, was obliterated. The trees, the grass, the animals, everything was torn apart and burnt away, dissolved in seconds.

The area was black and dead in every direction around the pair.

* * *

**Don't forget!**

I _ALWAYS_ have the statuses and information about any updates and/or progress of this 'series', or any of my stories on my profile in my 'Status Updates' section. **^-^**

**_~itsu_**


	40. Titled: A Stubborn Fever

Back again? So soon? WHAT SORCERY!?

Yes, I know, it's disturbing, but you shall have to embrace it because here I am with another thing! This one is just a little piece that came into my head one day; actually I had forgotten it was so practically completed until I went to look at it a week or two ago.

Anyways! Enjoy the random, day to day silliness of our beloved sesskag pair** o 3o**

* * *

**Random Drabble**

**Prompt Inspiration:** a sick and defiant Sesshoumaru

**Titled:** A Stubborn Fever

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, you have to sit still."

She pressed forcefully against the man's shoulder, a generally pointless gesture against a daiyoukai, however, in his current state she could probably keep him down regardless.

He stilled somewhat, "zissh issh ffhhuutle—"

"Hush." Her snap was one of finality, causing the demon in her care to sigh with exhausted resolution.

She drew on a soft smile and pressed a hand across his clammy forehead, brushing up his sweaty bangs. He looked to the calmed, sapphire blue eyes of his mate, the pale haze of his golden ones brought out the uncomfortable, gross pains that lingered past his stoic, mildly bothered visage. Her soothing touch eased him, although he was still rather adamant that he was perfectly fine and this was all unnecessary.

Pulling in a deep breath to settle his own frustration with himself, he unconsciously bit the digital thermometer in his mouth.

Abruptly, the quick beeping of completion broke her silent, apologetic comforting and his tumultuous emotions of such comfort, and troublesome nauseous, and frustration with his own apparent inadequacy.

Reaching for the plastic wand, "Let's see…" she turned to view the digital number.

For a moment she quirked her lips, brow drawing flat in resigned annoyance as her fingers trailed over a few deep indents from a certain demon's fangs.

He avoided her gaze, obviously sensing her mood, and he being in the dangerous state of inability to reciprocate any sort of defense to her temper.

With a sigh she returned to the thermometer, "Well, you still have a high fever."

Turning slightly to avoid her notice, the demon rolled his eyes. But, quick as it was, she firmly grasped his chin and jerked that terse, cynical expression back towards her.

"What?" he half growled, his own stubborn will opposing hers, without any regard for his well-being.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you growl at me."

He allowed another rumble free, refusing to back down.

Kagome leaned closer, "Listen you moronic puppy," she ignored his darkening features at her words, "you have a 124 degree fever! If you weren't a demon, you would be in the hospital morgue! As much as you like to be the big bad youkai, in this case, you are SICK and you MUST accept this and let me help you or you will never get better!" Shutting her eyes, thick lashes tickling her flushed cheeks as she released a shaky, controlled sigh, "Sesshoumaru," the edges of her lips curved slightly, her eyes opening with gentle worry enveloping her gaze, "I simply wish for you to be healthy again. It pains me to see you this way."

A pause held steady while they looked at one another, then, slowly, he closed the gap between their faces and rested his forehead against hers.

"Kagome…" he spoke in a low, tender tone.

"Hm?"

He grinned ever so slightly, "…If you believe my decreased cognizance due to this trifling fever will allow you to sway me with florid words, then you are sorely mistaken."

Her lips puckered irately, "Alright."

She drew back from their intimate battle of wits, crossing arms and cocking her head as she bore those piercing blue orbs into his skull.

As much as he did not give in lightly, he also knew that look; it was one of horrid imminence that would likely haunt him for months.

"Just keep in mind that while you're sick, oh wait, I'm sorry," she chuckled humorlessly, "what was it you said before? Ah, yes, while you're 'suffering a temporary flux in your youki due to the severely altered climate of this era,' I'm afraid certain things will be…off the table."

A part of him knew just what she meant. However, he couldn't help succumbing to a little twinge of curiosity; a treacherous need to know just exactly what she was alluding to.

"And what things would that be?" his voice was hesitant.

Kagome smirked, "Let's just say, I have a few new pieces of slutty lingerie and you won't be seeing them."

The demon stared blankly at the clearly confident woman looming over him. She wouldn't. No, she would, and she would not break. Well then, neither was he.

Straightening his back, the man raised his chin and looked down his nose at her in a gesture of dominance. "Why should you think that would bother me?"

She shrugged, "I honestly can't say," twisting on her heel she headed for the door, "but, if you feel that isn't enough..incentive…I can always have my grandfather come over to help."

The mere mention of the crazed man sent an exasperated chill through him. He really could not deal with him attempting another exorcism, and it disturbed him to think of what the man would do under the direction of his clearly infuriated granddaughter. Her passive, grinning fury was far more terrifying than when she screamed his ears off.

"Kagome…"

Abruptly she spun round, "ah, ah, ah" her finger slowly waggled in subtle rebuke, "you shouldn't speak, conserve your energy," she smiled darkly, "I know how busy you are dealing with those fluxing youki levels." Returning to the hall, she continued, her voice still level and she being perfectly aware he could hear her, "I'll be sure to give grandpa a call, he would know just what you need to get through this."

Silently, mouth partially agape, Sesshoumaru sat perplexed and, admittedly, terrified. The sweat on his neck was no longer the result of a fever.

Why could he not have just agreed to being ill? … Damn it.

* * *

**Don't forget!**

I _ALWAYS_ have the statuses and information about any updates and/or progress of this 'series', or any of my stories on my profile in my 'Status Updates' section. **^-^**

_**~itsu**_


	41. Titled: A Miko and her Demon

Sorry, it has certainly been a little while since my last piece was posted and i do apologize. Things have been...personally tumultuous, and sort of still are. I AM trying, honestly, so hopefully i shall have something a little sooner. We'll just have to see, i suppose. **:/**

This piece was inspired by my most recent drawing, titled, A Miko and her Demon_-which can be found on my various art accounts, all of which are listed on my profile at the bottom of the page._ I had wanted a show of Kagome being the leader of the pair in a battle they fought...thusly, the doodle was born and not long after i wrote up this drabble. It is kind of crappy, but, hey, it's something! **^^;**

Anyways! Do enjoy! **o 3o**

* * *

**Random Drabble**

**Prompt Inspiration: **my drawing, similarly titled, A Miko and her Demon, of them in battle

**Titled:** A Miko and her Demon

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome abruptly shouted, "I need you here! Keep them back!"

Her voice was caught up in the cries of battle, but he still managed to respond to her command. In a silvery flash he crossed the carnage, making his way to where she stood, the other priestesses attempting to protect her were nearly all stripped away by the horde trying to reach her. Ignoring the bodies scattered around his feet, he took a stance before her, claws extended and teeth barred, his eyes red with the fury of battle coursing through his heated blood. He could feel the sheer strength of her aura pressing against him as her powers grew further; the air was heavy and charged, biting at his back with each second that passed.

"He's coming." She almost whispered, just loud enough for him to catch the warning.

Focusing his thoughts, he realized that he could also sense the man's approach.

Hardly a moment after her mention, the man's black eyes appeared on the horizon, set beneath the narrowed brow of their enemy. With great, heavy steps he began wading into the field, beating, slashing, and crushing those in his way, careless to friend or foe along his determined path.

By now the vibrant, purplish white of her power had begun to surround the pair, taking over the field little by little; the anguished cries of purified evil swiftly rose into a deafening chorus as she went.

"On your right," her words abruptly echoed in the spiritual void they now shared.

The brilliant green of his poison whip swept across the corpse-ridden area, catching the group of humans mistakenly pleased to be free of her purity's spread. The attack was so quick that the men continued to move another foot or two before slipping apart, the halves of their severed bodies slowly dissolving as his acidic poison ate away at their fresh remains. Unfortunately, he was unable to revel in his triumph as the silhouette of the man appeared at his peripheral.

Through an angered sneer, Sesshoumaru growled to his companion, "He's here."

"I..know…."

Somewhat labored, he could hear her rapid breaths, her mind and body working so hard to keep the barrier in tact, the power strong, and her focus keen. Plus, there was no doubt her eyes had become glued with as much intensity on the man as his, the waiting figure of his large form having stopped just at the border of her power's reach.

Sesshoumaru moved forward slightly.

"No."

He paused, his dripping fingers anxious to reach him, youki swirling chaotically within him, all so desperately wanting to tear into the vile being.

Why? Why must he wait? The thought slipped through his mind as he deeply scoffed, the exhale laced with the rumblings of an indignant growl.

Soon a small opening appeared in the barrier before the man, steadily widening, becoming just large enough for him to be able to step into their little arena. Without hesitation, he made a bold, carefree stroll across the threshold she provided, completely disregarding the recent entrance as it closed shut behind him.

Purplish white lightning shot through the dome, ricocheting across the space like a violent introduction to their upcoming fight. Kagome's eyes broke open, her lips curling into a dark grin, "Are you ready?" she calmly asked.

Drawing on an equally delighted smile, Sesshoumaru dipped his head with eyes glowing brighter, his body poised and muscles coiled in fierce anticipation, "Ready."

* * *

**Don't forget!**

I _ALWAYS_ have the statuses and information about any updates and/or progress of this 'series', or any of my stories on my profile in my 'Status Updates' section. **^-^**

**_~itsu_**


End file.
